Le Géant Au Coeur Tendre
by Betifi
Summary: Fraichement séparée de Paul, Bella va fêter son nouveau célibat avec ses copines. Les choses auraient pu dégénérer sur le sexy et torride Emmett Cullen n'était pas venu à leur secours. Entre joutes verbales sur fond d'ironie, de sarcasme et de séduction, les deux protagonistes vont voir leurs vies changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous**

**Comme promis voici ma petite surprise concernant "le" pairing que je n'avais encore jamais exploité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à toi plus particulièrement Sophie :)**

**Il est tard et je suis fatiguée donc je ne vais pas vous saouler avec une longue note.**

**Sachez juste qu'il faut remercier tilunarou qui est ma bêta sur cette histoire ^^ Merci à toi Til :)**

**Et que cette fiction comportera trois chapitres.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Le Géant au Cœur Tendre

Nous venions d'arriver à Port Angeles pour cette soirée entre filles. J'étais assez impatiente car j'avais besoin d'un bon remontant. Ma rupture avec Paul me pesait encore même si je savais que de toute façon nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre notre vie ensemble. C'était bien le temps que ça avait duré mais franchement j'avais déjà un père, je n'en avais pas besoin d'un autre. Par contre j'avouais que nos câlins crapuleux me manqueraient, mais bon je n'étais pas prête à supporter ses interrogatoires et ses reproches à chaque fois que je décidais de ne pas passer mon temps libre avec lui.

-**Bella c'est bon, sors-le toi de la tête !** Me rouspéta Jessica. **On est ici justement pour fêter ça. **

**-Sympa les copines qui fêtent ma rupture.** Ricanai-je.

**-Ben tu mérites un peu mieux**, commenta Angela.

**-Et puis tu n'as que l'embarras du choix**, ajouta Lauren. **Entre Tyler et Mike qui font la queue depuis que tu es arrivée.**

**-Euh… Je ne suis pas désespérée non plus. **Répliquai-je.

**-Merci pour moi.** Lâcha Jessica avec piquant.

-**Désolée Jess, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, enfin il n'y a que toi pour trouver Mike séducteur et romantique. **

**-Tu es insensible et tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. **Répondit-elle avec un brin de sarcasme.

**-Et puis Tyler n'est pas trop mal. Pour avoir testé la marchandise je dirais même qu'il est même plutôt bien,** renchérit Lauren.

**-De toute façon la question ne se pose pas. Mike intéresse Jess et Tyler est ton ex, donc des intouchables**.

**-Ce qui t'arrange bien,** s'amusa Angela. **Et pourquoi pas Edward Cullen ? Il est célibataire, beau et en plus tu es en cours avec lui. **

**-Trop BCBG et coincé pour moi.**

**-Putain t'es difficile** ! S'exclama Jess. **Si je pouvais avoir Edward Cullen ne serait-ce que quelques heures, je m'en priverai pas. **

**-Quitte à choisir un Cullen, je préférerai Emmett, beaucoup plus hot et sexy**. Avouai-je aux filles.

**-Mouais, mais si tu l'approches tu auras affaire à la harpie prétentieuse. **

**-C'est un fait, **répliquai-je.

**-C'est quoi ton bar Lauren ?** Demanda Angela un peu réticente en voyant l'entrée.

**-Ce n'est pas un bar c'est un pub et là on aura pas de mal à entrer. **

**-Tu m'étonnes, un peu malfamé quand même**. Constata Jess dans le même état qu'Angela.

**-J'y suis déjà venue avec mes cousines. Ne vous fiez pas à la devanture, c'est sympa, confiné et intime mais surtout on ne regarde pas ta carte d'identité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **

**-Au fait qui est-ce qui conduit pour le retour ? **Demandai-je pour savoir qui devrait rester sobre ce soir.

**-Moi,** se proposa Angela. **J'ai** **eu ma dose dimanche dernier**.

**-Carrément, Ben a dû te porter pour te ramener,** m'amusai-je en repensant à la scène.

**-Bon on y va ou on prend racine ?** S'impatienta Lauren.

**-On y va ! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ce soir.** Répondis-je en crochetant son bras.

On arriva près de l'entrée tout en discutant sur les cocktails que Lauren avait goûté et qu'elle nous recommandait.

**-Alors les filles, on veut s'amuser ?** Lança une voix derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes toutes en même temps pour voir un groupe de quatre mecs pas mal éméchés et un peu louches nous approcher.

-**Ouais mais sans vous !** Répliquai-je en repartant en direction du pub avec les filles, ne souhaitant pas non plus m'attarder.

**-Oh des Miss Saintes Nitouches, mes préférées. **

**-Des petites allumeuses, ouais**.

Nous fîmes comme si nous n'avions rien entendu et continuâmes d'avancer mais avec moins de légèreté.

**-Hey ! Les petites putes, c'est combien pour une pipe ? **

**-Et pour une partouze ?** Reprit un autre.

**-Putain mais lâchez-nous !** Se renfrogna Lauren.

**-Allez, une petite pipe de rien du tout avec ta petite bouche de salope. **

**-T'as le cul de ton pote à disposition. **Répliquai-je acide cette fois-ci, la main dans mon sac tenant fermement ma bombe au poivre.

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de nous, les filles se resserrèrent autour de moi. Je m'apprêtai à sortir ma bombe lorsqu'une voix froide et menaçante se fit entendre dans la pénombre d'une porte cochère sur notre gauche.

**-Dégagez les mecs ! **

**-On fait ce qu'on veut**, répondit celui qui nous avait adressé la parole en premier.

**-Gamin va voir ailleurs si on y est et si tu es sage peut-être qu'on te laissera les restes. **

**-Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi gars. J'ai dit dégagez !** Tonna la voix de l'homme en entrant dans la lumière du réverbère le plus proche.

Je fus littéralement sous le choc lorsque je vis que c'était Emmett Cullen. Il se dirigea vers les hommes sans se dégonfler. Ils le toisèrent mais Emmett ne cilla pas.

**-J'ai dit dégagez et laissez les filles tranquille sinon je vous assure que je vais me mettre très en colère. **

**-Ils n'apprennent pas à compter à l'école ? Fais le calcul, tu es seul et nous sommes quatre.**

Emmett en saisit un par le col et le leva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

**-J'ai de quoi compenser,** lui répondit-il froidement. **Et j'ai autant de force sinon plus dans l'autre bras. Quelqu'un se dévoue pour vérifier ?**

**-C'est bon gamin, relâche-le et on s'en va**, abdiqua le crâne rasé de la bande. Emmett relâcha le mec qu'il venait d'empoigner.

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs donnent à ces putains de sportifs ?** Grommela celui qui avait décollé du sol en se reculant vers les autres. Emmett leur tourna le dos seulement lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

**-Putain Cullen t'es impressionnant !** M'exclamai-je admirative et légèrement émoustillée.

**-J'accepte aussi les remerciements,** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-**Merci Emmett,** le gratifia Angela beaucoup moins tendue à mon bras.

**-Tu sais que je vais avoir un bleu maintenant !** Grommelai-je en me caressant l'endroit douloureux où elle m'avait serrée. Elle me fit une moue d'excuse.

**-Vous faites quoi dans un endroit pareil ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Ben on va au concert de Justin Bieber, ça ne se voit pas ?** Lâchai-je sarcastiquement. Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

**-On allait boire un verre.** Répondit Lauren. Ça** te dit de nous accompagner ? On t'en doit bien un après ce que tu viens de faire pour nous.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas imposer ma présence à miss-j'ai-la-langue-bien-pendue. D'ailleurs quel langage, tu caches bien ton jeu. **

**-C'est l'effet Quileute**, s'amusa Jessica.

**-L'effet Quileute ?** Questionna-t-il en nous ouvrant la porte du pub.

**-Bella sortait avec un Quileute et ils l'ont initiée à leur dialecte. **

**-Je vois, ils ont du positif ces… indiens. Sortait ? Ça veut dire que tu es célibataire maintenant ? **

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Après tout tu as déjà ta ha… Rosalie**. Me repris-je à temps.

**-C'est un fait. C'était juste par curiosité. **

**-Tu as la curiosité mal placée**, répliquai-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si tranchante avec lui. Je voulais le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements histoire de voir ce qu'il valait. Mais au lieu de l'agacer cela avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser.

Nous primes place autour d'une grande table un peu à l'écart et la serveuse arriva.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?** demanda-t-elle.

Je me penchai à l'oreille de Lauren et lui chuchotai pour qu'elle seule entende, tout en jetant un regard à Emmett qui regardait la serveuse pour lui répondre.

**-Sa bite mais pas trop fort**. Lauren pouffa et j'aurai juré voir Emmett sourire également.

**-Une bière brune pour moi,** lui dit-il.

**-Un demi pour moi,** lança Jess

**-Moi aussi,** commanda Lauren.

**-Une tequila pour moi**, répondis-je à la serveuse.

**-Un coca,** termina Angela. Emmett la regarda avec surprise.

**-Je suis la conductrice ce soir**. Expliqua-t-elle.

**-Ça c'est raisonnable les filles. **

**-Et toi qui est ton conducteur** ? Lui demandai-je.

**-Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me reconduire tout seul et ce n'est pas une bière qui va me mettre dans un sale état. **

**-La question subtile de Bella était. Es-tu seul ce soir ? **

**-Une proposition mademoiselle Swan ?** Demanda-t-il taquin et un brin charmeur.

**-Tout dépendra de mon état d'ébriété à la fin de la soirée. Si je suis capable de regagner la voiture sur mes jambes toute seule, ça ne le fera pas. Sinon tu pourrais faire l'affaire. Enfin je suppose.** Il sourit alors que les filles gloussèrent de concert.

**-Si j'avais su que tu étais une marrante, je me serais incrusté plus tôt. **

**-Ouais c'est bien là mon plus grand malheur, je suis souvent sous-estimée**. Répliquai-je sarcastique.

La serveuse arriva et nous servit nos commandes et avant même qu'elle reparte, Emmett lui commanda.

**-La même tournée avec un verre de tequila en plus s'il vous plaît. **

**-OK, beau gosse,** répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Ben tu vois t'auras pas perdu ta soirée. Tu en auras au moins une ce soir. **

**-J'aime pas quand c'est trop facile,** me répondit-il avec un regard coquin et charmeur.

**-Houlààà ! Je sens que ça va dégénérer.** Pouffa Jess

**-Ça ne risque pas, je ne tiens pas à me frotter à la harpie…**

**-Bella** ! Me reprit Angela en me donnant un coup de coude.

**-Ohh ! Que ça n'en devienne pas une habitude où tu changes de binôme. **M'agaçai-je en me touchant l'endroit où elle venait de me frapper.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Angela, je connais tous les petits surnoms de Rosalie.** La rassura-t-il.

**-Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger,** constatai-je.

**-On s'y fait et puis pour quelques uns ils sont mérités. D'ailleurs j'aime bien la harpie et quand elle se fâche ça lui va comme un gant !**

**-Comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ce soir ?** Demanda Lauren. **Vous êtes plutôt inséparables en temps normal. **

**-De temps en temps ça fait du bien de prendre un peu le large**. Lui répondit-il.

**-De l'eau dans le gaz Mr muscle ?** Le taquinai-je.

**-Un étang ce soir, miss-j'ai-la-langue-bien-pendue. Content que ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse. **

**-Pas plus que ça mais ça peut devenir intéressant**, répliquai-je en m'enfilant mon verre d'une traite.

**-Euh, hum.. Lauren où sont les toilettes ?** Demanda Angela.

-**Déjà ?** M'exclamai-je. **T'as à peine bu une gorgée de coca. T'as une vessie de moineau ! **

**-Occupes toi de la tienne Miss-j'ai-la-langue-bien-pendue. **Me retourna-t-elle contente de ce nouveau « petit » surnom.

**-Bon courage**, lança Angela à Emmett**. Elle t'a pris pour cible ce soir et elle est remontée. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai la peau dure. **

**-Lauren tu m'accompagnes ? **

**-Non et c'est au fond à droite.** Angela souffla.

**-Je viens avec toi,** se proposa Jess gentiment.

**-Merci Jess, tu es une amie toi**. Dit-elle en nous jetant un regard.

**-Ben quoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ?** Me défendis-je.

**-Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre ton Quileute et toi ? **

**-Tu es bien curieux !**

**-C'est vrai. **

**-Je te dis et tu me dis pourquoi il y a un étang dans le gaz entre Miss Magasine et toi. **

**-Marché conclu. **

**-Il m'étouffait et était trop exclusif.** Lui résumai-je pressée de savoir quel genre de scène ou de conflit il pouvait bien y avoir entre elle et lui. **Alors ?**

**-Elle est trop têtue. **

**-Ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante. N'est-ce pas ?** Demandai-je à Lauren pour avoir un peu plus de poids.

**-Tout à fait d'accord. **

**-Rosalie à des idées très arrêtées et si l'on n'est pas de son avis on se confronte à son côté harpie. **

**-Ça promet une belle réconciliation sur l'oreiller tout ça**. Avançai-je avec un sourire malicieux. En prenant l'un des verres que la serveuse venait d'apporter.

**-Possible. C'est un domaine dans lequel on s'entend bien**, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire grivois. **Et toi ton petit litige avec ton indien ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre de la même manière ? **

**-Ben tout comme toi, c'est un domaine qui nous réussissait plutôt bien mais ça ne fait pas tout. **

**-Une Bella piquante, marrante et coquine, je suis passé à côté de beaucoup de choses apparemment. **

**-Vous me dîtes si je suis de trop ?** S'amusa Lauren.

**-Pas encore mais je te le ferai savoir quand ça sera le cas**, répliqua Emmett sans quitter Bella du regard.

**-Rêve pas Cullen. Je suis très exigeante quant à mes partenaires de coucheries. **

**-Tes partenaires ?** **Tu commences à me plaire là. **

**-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? **Demanda Jess en arrivant ?

**-Juste une proposition de coucherie entre Emmett et Bella mais sinon rien**, répondit Lauren le visage sur son poing, nous regardant converser Emmett et moi.

**-Où est Angie ?** Questionnai-je.

**-Dehors elle passe un coup de téléphone à Ben**. Me répondit la blonde. **Et alors ça en est où ? **

-**Emmett revient bien et ne va pas tarder à dépasser Bella.** Lui répondit Lauren.

**-Ça va devenir amusant**. Répliqua la blonde en reprenant place.

**-Ce n'est pas un match de tennis. On apprend juste à se connaître**. Maugréai-je.

**-C'est plus passionnant et au cas où tu veuilles me connaître d'avantage, je suis ton homme. **

**-Je te l'ai dit Cullen, je suis trop exigeante pour toi. Tu ne remplis pas mes critères de sélection. **

**-Qu'en sais-tu ? Et puis quels sont tes critères ? **

**-La première non négociable, pas de petite amie, la seconde ne pas avoir couché, flirté, peloté ou embrassé une des mes amies et ne pas plaire à l'une d'elles également. **

**-Merde ! Je suis Out pour le dernier point, s'amusa le grand brun. **

**-Pour le premier également mais je te trouve bien prétentieux**. **Qui te dit qu'elles sont attirées par toi ? **

**-On a qu'à leur demander ? Alors ?** Demanda-t-il aux filles.

**-C'est bon dans mon cas,** rétorqua Jess. **Je préfère ton frère, sans vouloir te vexer. **

**-Trop musclé pour moi,** ajouta Lauren.

**-Bien ! Ce point là est réglé. **Répliqua Emmett avec un sourire aguicheur.

**-Il reste le problème de la petite amie. **

**-Ce soir je suis célibataire. **

**-Et demain ? **

**-On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.** Dit-il en s'installant sur la banquette à côté de moi.

**-Cherche pas Cullen, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée. **

**-Tu as dit que tout dépendrait de ton état. Serveuse, deux verres de tequila en plus s'il vous plaît !** Cria-t-il depuis la table. Elle leva le pouce en l'air pour confirmer la commande.

-**C'est le mauvais plan si tu veux un conseil,** lui rétorquai-je. **Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. **

**-Possible mais tu es amusante avec un verre dans le nez donc j'aimerai bien voir comment c'est avec toute une série. **

**-Les filles, je suis désolée mais Ben va passer me chercher. **

**-Pourquoi ?** M'exclamai-je surprise.

**-Je me demandai pourquoi il était si grincheux aujourd'hui et il vient de me le dire. J'ai oublié nos six mois.** Nous apprit-elle la mine dépitée.

Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer de rire.

**-Ne te moque pas. Attends de trouver celui qui ne sera pas que de passage et tu verras bien. **

**-Désolée Angie. Il arrive quand ?** Lui demandai-je me reprenant.

**-Dans un petit quart d'heure. J'ai réussi à rattraper le coup heureusement.** Dit-elle en s'asseyant à la place qu'Emmett avait laissée pour se rapprocher de moi.

**-Mais qui va nous reconduire alors ?** S'affola Jess.

**-Ça va je le ferai,** répliquai-je.

**-Ça va pas ! Tu as bu plus que nous.** Répliqua-t-elle.

**-Oui mais même comme ça je conduis mieux que vous. **

**-Je vous raccompagnerai,** se proposa Emmett.

**-Sérieusement ?** Demanda Lauren.

**-On habite dans la même ville non ? **

**-Ouais c'est juste que, bon enfin. On ne veut pas non plus trop abuser, **avança Jess.

**-Ne vous en faites pas. De toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir et puis je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup en fait. **

**-Merci Bella,** Lâcha Lauren sarcastiquement.

**-En partie c'est vrai.** Confirma Emmett. **En passant un bras au-dessus de mes épaules. **

**-Tu t'es cru chez mémé ou quoi ?** Grommelai-je en virant son bras de sur moi.

**-Où as-tu été cherché cette expression ?** S'esclaffa-t-il.

**-Les Quileutes,** répliquèrent Jess et Angie en même temps.

Nous passâmes un moment à parler de ce qu'il se passait dans le lycée, des projets pour les vacances à venir sans plus nous chercher avec Emmett. En fait jusqu'à ce que Ben débarque dans le pub pour venir chercher Angie.

**-Salut les filles, euh salut Emmett. **Salua le nouveau venu un peu perplexe.

**-Salut Ben**, répondit ce dernier nonchalamment avec juste un signe de main.

Je vis Ben jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans le bar sans doute à la recherche des autres, ce qui me fit marrer.

**-Où allez-vous fêter vos six mois tous les deux ?** L'interrogeai-je évitant de montrer mon amusement.

**-D'abord au resto, il y a un italien pas très loin et Tyler me l'a recommandé. D'ailleurs en parlant de Tyler, il t'a laissé trois messages. **

**-Ah ! J'avais pas vu. J'écouterai ça tout à l'heure. **

**-Et après ? demanda Lauren. **

**-Sans doute au ciné ou ailleurs selon le désir d'Angie**.

**-Que c'est mignon**, me moquai-je gentiment.

**-Bella,** me réprimanda Angela.

**-Hey ! C'était pas méchant. C'est mignon, je le pense.** Mentis-je en y mettant autant de conviction que je le pouvais.

Elle me lança un regard pas convaincue.

**-Bon les filles on s'appelle demain et pas de bêtises Bella. **

**-C'est bizarre que ce soit à toi qu'elle adresse ce conseil. **S'amusa le brun à mes côtés**.**

**-Sûrement parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'allumer de la soirée. **

**-Si j'avais voulu t'allumer nous serions sans doute déjà en train de consommer**. Me répondit-il avec un sourire qui me donna des frissons.

Je vis Ben hausser les sourcils de surprise et Angie le prendre par le bras.

**-En tout cas merci Emmett pour tout à l'heure et pour raccompagner les filles également. Ça me soulage**.

**-Je t'en prie et passez une bonne soirée tous les deux**. Les gratifia Emmett avec gentillesse.

C'était surprenant ce côté social qui tranchait des autres membres de sa famille. J'avais l'habitude de côtoyer Edward et en toute franchise il m'agaçait prodigieusement avec cet air supérieur qu'il affichait en permanence, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mais Emmett était différent, un peu plus bon vivant et amusant. Il devait sans doute être le bout en train de la famille, j'en aurais bien mis ma main à brûler. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il soit en couple, parce que j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures, mon souper, mon petit dej et même mon déjeuner au moins sur une journée. Oh soyons fous, pourquoi pas sur une semaine.

**-Tu commences à succomber à mon charme ?** Me demanda-t-il à l'oreille alors que j'avais bloqué sur lui. Je me fustigeai intérieurement.

**-En fait j'étais en train de me demander si ma vessie pouvait tenir encore une dizaine de minutes, si tu veux tout savoir**. Mentis-je en y incluant une bonne dose de sarcasme espérant ne pas m'être trahie.

-**Et alors ? **

**-Non ça ne va pas pouvoir attendre,** répliquai-je. **Bouge-toi que je puisse passer**, le bousculai-je un peu.

Après tout, un peu d'eau sur mon visage ne pourrait que me faire du bien, surtout que la tequila commençait à me monter un peu au crâne. J'allais devoir me calmer pour ne pas faire de bêtises comme me l'avait si prudemment conseillé Angela. Il se leva et me laissa passer avec un sourire en coin des plus renversants. Je devais vraiment arrêter de picoler parce qu'à cause de ce sourire je venais de ruiner mon shorty. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre, en plus coquin et accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je m'éloignai de la table et fus contente d'arriver aux toilettes, qui étaient mixtes. Un homme se lavait les mains tout en me regardant passer dans le miroir. C'est affolant comment je me sentais femme fatale ce soir. J'aimais bien charmer, il fallait le reconnaître mais ce soir je me sentais irrésistible. Encore un effet de la tequila sans doute ou peut-être un effet secondaire Made in Cullen. J'optai pour un petit mix des deux. Je m'enfermai dans la cabine et attendis qu'il parte pour vider ma vessie. Lorsque je sortis, je m'aperçus que les filles avaient déserté la table.

**-Où sont-elles ?** Demandai-je à Emmett qui m'attendait.

**-Coup de téléphone. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Tyler et une histoire de fête samedi. **

**-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié**. M'exclamai-je. **C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de m'appeler alors. **

**-Ça j'en sais rien. C'est quoi cette soirée ?** Me demanda-t-il.

-**Mon anniversaire**. Lui répondis-je.

**-Oh ! Et serai-je invité ? **

**-Dans le genre, je ne m'impose pas !** Répliquai-je avec ironie.

**-Ben si j'attends que l'invitation vienne spontanément de toi, je pense que je pourrais attendre longtemps. **

**-On ne se connaissait pas et puis en toute franchise je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une petite fête avec d'autres étudiants puisse te plaire. **

**-Comme quoi il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture.**

**-Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Je te donnerai les détails en cours lorsque tout sera mis en place. Cependant personne ne vient les mains vides, chacun apporte soit à manger, soit à boire. **

**-Tu me diras quoi apporter**. Me répondit-il.

-**Tu veux vraiment venir ?** Demandai-je étonnée.

**-Ben oui, on s'amuse bien avec toi**. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**-Si tu veux venir accompagné, tu peux si tu le désires**, lançai-je juste pour la forme.

**-Je pense que je viendrais seul, au pire avec Jazz mais franchement j'en doute. **

**-Jazz ? **

**-Jasper. **

**-Pourquoi c'est aussi un marrant castré par sa moitié comme toi? **

**-J'aurais franchement pas mieux résumé mais pour ma part je ne suis absolument pas castré, d'où le fait que je sois en froid avec ma moitié.**

**-Et ça ne te pose pas de problème de me draguer de cette façon ? **

**-Aucun, et puis tu t'amuses autant que moi. **

**-T'es vraiment prétentieux, tu le sais ? **

**-Oui mais je peux l'être, crois moi.** Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Malgré moi je rougis car une image peu catholique s'imposa à mon esprit.

**-T'es adorable quand tu rougis. **

**-N'y prend pas goût, c'est juste parce que j'ai chaud. **

**-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a donné chaud ?** Me demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

**-Merde Emmett, arrête ça !**

**-C'est Emmett maintenant ? **

**-Ça suffit ! T'as compris ! **Je perdais pieds et je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir. Je priais, suppliais même pour que les filles reviennent vite afin changer un peu la tournure de cette situation.

**-Je crois oui. Tes copines reviennent. **Une demi seconde je remerciai le ciel, mais juste une demi seconde avant qu'il ne termine de me dire ses pensées**. **

**-Ça te dit qu'on les ramène et qu'on passe le reste de la soirée ensemble. **

**-T'es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas me mettre dans ton lit ce soir ou plutôt entrer dans le mien ? **

**-Pas ce soir, je ne profite jamais d'une femme vulnérable. **

**-Elle est bonne celle-là. Je suis tout sauf vulnérable Cullen**. Lui lançai-je fièrement.

**-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus. Je sais que cette fausse désinvolture et cette répartie acérée sont pour cacher une plus grande sensibilité. **

**-Et à quoi Monsieur le Psychanalyste peut-il bien voir cela ? **

**-A ta façon de te rattraper et de mentir pour ne pas blesser Angela tout à l'heure ou à celle que tu as de rougir lorsque je fais ça,** dit-il en me caressant délicatement la joue.

D'ailleurs je devais avoir sacrément chaud parce que sa main fraîche me fit du bien. Mais évidemment je me suis sentie d'avantage troublée par ce contact et je suis certaine maintenant que je devais être écarlate. Fichue physionomie.

**-Une personne détachée de tout et qui ne se soucie pas des autres ne réagirait pas de la sorte. **

**-Tu sais que tu m'épates Cullen, peu de monde a pu saisir cela**. M'entendis-je lui avouer. Bien évidemment je m'en voulus beaucoup et je ne voyais pas comment rattraper cela.

-**Et puis tu baisses ta garde avec l'alcool**, s'amusa-t-il. **D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter pour ce soir. **

**-J'en étais parvenue toute seule à cette conclusion.** Lâchai-je avec hauteur.

**-Encore une preuve que tu es plus intéressante que tu ne le laisses paraître. **

**-On dérange ? **

**-Toujours pas,** répondit Emmett sans me quitter des yeux.

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on a de notre place. **

**-Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture**. Répliquai-je tout sourire en référence à ce que venait de me dire Emmett en ne détournant pas mes yeux de son regard hypnotisant. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la bonne expression à utiliser mais bon.

**-Tu as trop bu toi, tu recommences à nous parler bouquins.** S'exclama Jess.

**-C'est une expression. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences si tu préfères**. Lui expliqua Emmett qui venait de tourner la tête rompant ainsi cet espèce de lien qui venait de nous lier. C'était étrange, bizarrement captivant, prenant et déstabilisant à la fois.

-**Cependant je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir les filles. Je vous ramène. **

**-Ouais, c'est peut-être mieux pour Bella.** Piqua Lauren.

**-Ça va je tiens le choc, j'ai déjà bu plus que ça. **

**-Ça on le sait,** reprit Jess.

**-Pendant qu'on parle de picoler. Samedi on fait ça derrière chez Crowley, ses parents ne sont pas là et Mike apporte les tentes pour dormir sur place. Prends un sac de couchage avec toi. **

**-Ça va. Au fait j'ai invité Emmett. **

**-OK, ça peut être divertissant,** répliqua Lauren tout sourire.

**-Allez on y va les filles.** Déclara Emmett en se levant de la banquette.

**-Faut payer avant**, répliquai-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

**-C'est déjà fait.** Me répondit Emmett.

**-Tu as tout payé ?** M'étonnai-je.

**-Je n'allais pas vous laisser payer tout de même, j'ai un minimum d'éducation.** Se défendit-il.

**-Alors ça c'est la classe !** s'exclama Jess.

**-C'est ça. C'est tout moi !** S'amusa le grand costaud.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la voiture d'Emmett. Un truc monstrueux.

**-Et ma voiture ?** S'inquiéta Jess.

**-On reviendra la chercher demain**, lui répondis-je**. Elle ne risque rien là où elle est garée**.

**-Râle pas, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on aura la chance de monter dans un engin pareil**, lui retourna Lauren la tirant vers l'arrière du véhicule.

**-D'ailleurs on fait comment pour monter la haut ?** Raillai-je.

Je vis Emmett sourire et s'approcher de moi. Il ouvrit la porte passagère et me porta avec une aisance déconcertante afin de me faire grimper dedans.

**-Tu veux que je boucle ta ceinture aussi ? **

**-C'est bon je crois que j'y arriverai toute seule, mais au cas où je n'hésiterai pas à demander ton aide. **

-**Oui, surtout n'hésite pas**. S'amusa-t-il. **Un coup de main les filles ?** Leur demanda-t-il alors que Jess se hissait déjà toute seule.

**-Non ça ira,** répliqua Lauren. Il fit le tour du véhicule et prit place au volant.

Il démarra et nous ramena à Forks. Sur la route, Lauren nous raconta les préparatifs de la soirée, gardant secrets certains éléments surprises.

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à passer une soirée comme celle-ci. Les effets de la tequila commençaient à se dissiper et quelque part j'en étais ravie. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec Emmett sans possession de mes moyens surtout pas après que nous nous soyons cherchés comme nous l'avions fait toute la soirée. Je le voyais me jeter des regards discrets et je me demandais s'il avait l'intention de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin. Ce que je lui déconseillais fortement car autant j'avais aimé notre petite joute verbale, autant je n'étais pas certaine que j'apprécierai qu'il passe à l'offensive. Je n'étais pas de ces filles-là.

Il ne m'était pas indifférent bien au contraire, il était tout à fait le genre d'homme que j'appréciais : fort, sûr de lui sans être macho ni misogyne, attentionné et intelligent, il l'avait montré à quelques reprises ce soir. De plus il était hyper hyper sexy avec un corps à tomber. Mais le hic parce qu'il en avait un, et de taille, il était déjà pris. Quand je disais que la malchance me poursuivait.

Nous déposâmes d'abord Jess qui habitait à l'entrée de la ville. Je lui promis de passer la chercher dans la matinée pour retourner chercher sa voiture. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite chez Lauren. Elle nous souhaita une bonne nuit avec un air amusé qui ne trompa personne. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, Emmett démarra et nous fit reprendre la route de Port Angeles. Il régnait un silence presque inconfortable pour moi.

-**Je pensais que tu plaisantais lorsque tu disais que tu voulais passer le reste de la soirée avec moi.**

C'est vrai que je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie, même si au fond j'avais espéré secrètement qu'il disait vrai.

**-Pas cette fois**. Me répondit-il. **Et puis je ne peux pas te ramener comme ça chez ton père au risque de me prendre une balle en pleine poitrine. **

-**Ça c'est pas faux. **Répliquai-je avant d'enchainer sur sa conduire.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de conduire aussi vite, tu sais.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas je connais cette route par cœur et je sais conduire. **

**-C'est sur les routes que l'on connaît le mieux que l'on a le plus de risques d'avoir un accident**. A mon plus grand plaisir, il leva le pied tout en me retournant un sourire taquin.

**-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? **

**-Dans un endroit tranquille. **

**-Cullen je sais qu'on a bien rigolé toute la soirée tous les deux. Mais j'espère que tu ne penses à pas abuser de la situation j'espère. **

**-Tu me juges très mal si tu penses ça de moi. Je t'ai dit que je ne profitais jamais des femmes vulnérables. **

**-Je ne suis pas vulnérable !** Pestai-je.

**-Ça veut dire que je peux profiter de toi ?**

**-Tu m'emmerdes Emmett Cullen !** Piquai-je irritée de m'être faite prendre à ce piège si stupide. Il rit à gorge déployée.

**-Tu sais que j'aime vraiment ta personnalité. **

**-Parce que je t'amuse ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Beaucoup, mais aussi parce que tu es une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Tu es d'une fraîcheur incroyable. Tu te fous de ne pas être maquillée, ni sur ton trente et un en permanence. Tu te fous des apparences, tu es naturelle, tu réagis en fonction de tes envies, de tes impulsions et tu dis ce que tu penses. Ce sont vraiment des choses que j'apprécie et qui me manquent. **

-**C'est si tendu que ça avec Rosalie ?** Lui demandai-je un peu plus sérieuse, comprenant qu'il se livrait un peu.

**-Un peu oui. **

**-Pourtant d'un point de vue extérieur vous paraissez être faits l'un pour l'autre. **

**-Une image. J'ai toujours aimé Rosalie, à partir du moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle. Mais je dois avouer aujourd'hui que j'étais amoureux d'une apparence. Le présent n'est pas aussi beau que son emballage. **

**-C'est un peu dur ce que tu dis. **

**-C'est malheureusement la vérité**.

**-Tu lui en as parlé ? Tu ne penses pas qu'en t'ouvrant à elle de cette façon tu pourrais arranger les choses ? **

**-Pour tout te dire je n'en ai plus vraiment envie. Je me mets en quatre depuis des années pour la satisfaire, pour être celui qu'elle veut que je sois sans pour autant me perdre comme Jasper s'est perdu. Mais là j'arrive à saturation. **

-**Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te conseiller,** lui avouai-je.

**-Je ne veux pas de conseils. Je veux juste un moment paisible, improvisé et spontané et je ne veux plus parler de Rosalie pour ce soir.** Me dit-il en arrivant sur une plage totalement désertée.

Il se gara et sortit de sa voiture, il fit le tour et m'aida à descendre comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Seulement cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je me sentais une petite chose fragile dans ses bras et les émotions qui me traversèrent lorsqu'il me prit contre lui me submergèrent et me subjuguèrent entièrement.

Il resta un moment à me porter contre lui sans apparemment ressentir la moindre gêne physique. Mes yeux s'étaient perdus dans cet océan de tendresse que je pouvais distinguer dans son regard. Je sentis mon cœur battre dangereusement mais autant que je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête, autant il fallait qu'il cesse, parce que je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de force en moi pour le repousser s'il lui prenait l'envie de m'embrasser comme moi je rêvais de le faire.

**-Tu me fais vraiment du bien Bella. M**e dit-il dans un souffle, rompant encore une fois cet étrange bulle qui semblait se former lorsque nous baissions tous les deux la garde.

**-Si tu le penses j'en suis ravie et c'est sincère. Cependant si tu pouvais me reposer par terre ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.**

Il sourit et me reposa au sol. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une plage de galets et nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre observant le pacifique sombre en silence.

**-C'était sérieux avec ton Quileute ? **

**-Ça aurait pu l'être,** lui répondis-je. **Seulement il m'étouffait, j'étais en permanence obligée de me justifier si je passais un moment que j'avais de libre ailleurs qu'avec lui. J'avais droit à une scène à chaque fois qu'il savait que je retrouvais mes amis. Il était surprotecteur également**.

-**Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que de veiller sur la personne que l'on aime**. Me répondit-il.

-**Non quand il y a une certaine mesure, mais dans le cas de Paul c'était excessif. J'ai fait des efforts mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais donné l'occasion d'être suspicieux ou de douter de moi.**

**-Ça je le comprends très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'une relation ? **

**-Une complicité, de la confiance, du respect et de l'amour bien évidemment. **

**-C'est simple et raisonnable. **

**-Pas pour tout le monde apparemment,** répondis-je tout en frissonnant.

Le mois de septembre était plutôt frais ici et je n'avais qu'une petite veste. Je ne pensais pas non plus venir me promener sur la plage en fin de soirée. Il me vit frissonner car il retira sa veste et me la posa sur les épaules.

**-Tu vas avoir froid !** M'opposai-je.

**-Non, je n'ai jamais froid. Je suis de bonne constitution.** Me répondit-il amusé.

**-Tu es sûr ? **

**-Oui, mets-la elle te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi**. **Et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade pour ta petite fête samedi. **

**-Si tu as froid dis-le moi, je te la rendrai et nous rentrerons. **

**-Promis,** répliqua-t-il.

**-Tu es vraiment surprenant**. Lui avouai-je.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que tu fais ours de l'extérieur mais tu es un cœur tendre en fait. **

**-C'est l'histoire des livres et de leur couvertures, tu te souviens ? **

**-Ça s'applique vraiment à toi**. Répliquai-je tout sourire.

**-A toi aussi, sauf que tu es plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu étais si…**

**-Si ? **

**-Pleine de surprises.** Répondit-il en penchant la tête vers moi.

**-Serait-ce un compliment Cullen ? **

**-Et le plus beau de toute cette soirée**, répliqua-t-il.

**-Moi j'aimais bien ma spontanéité et ma fraîcheur, sans oublier mon naturel.** Lui retournai-je avec taquinerie pour éviter de tomber dans un autre moment troublant.

**-C'est ce que je disais tu es pleine de surprises. **

**-Tu l'es aussi aussi Cullen. **

**-Les effets de la tequila se seraient-ils faits la belle ? **

**-Pourquoi ? **

-**Tu m'appelles de nouveau Cullen,** s'amusa-t-il.

**-Une soirée en ta compagnie et je n'ai presque plus de secrets pour toi. Humm… Ça ne me plaît pas. Laisse-moi mon côté mystérieux ou au moins laisse-moi l'illusion que je l'ai conservé. **

**-Ça va être difficile maintenant.** Répondit-il, puis il tourna les yeux vers l'océan.

Je profitai de son inattention pour respirer son parfum imprégné dans sa veste. Il avait une odeur vraiment renversante un peu poivrée qui renforçait son côté virile.

Je sentis vibrer dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

**-Emmett je crois que ton téléphone vibre.** L'avertis-je sans oser fouiller ses poches.

Il se pencha sur moi et mon cœur s'emballa. Je le vis sourire alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et il plongea sa main dans la poche qui vibrait.

-**Oui, **répondit-il un peu plus fermé**. **

**- …**

**-Je prends l'air. Pourquoi ? **

**-…..**

**-Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais. **

**-….**

**-Écoute Rose, tu m'as assez pris la tête pour ce soir. Je décompresse, on verra ça quand je rentrerai à la maison. **

_**-Tu te fous de moi !**_ Entendis-je à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je fis une petite grimace compatissante pour Emmett.

**-Tu baisses d'un ton pour commencer, je ne suis pas sourd et puis je ne suis pas à tes ordres non plus. Je rentrerai quand je rentrerai !** Puis il raccrocha.

**-Je suis désolé,** s'excusa-t-il contrarié.

**-C'est moi qui le suis pour toi. Ce n'est jamais très agréable ce genre de situation. **

**-On s'y fait au bout d'un moment. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude que je lui tienne tête trop longtemps. Ça fait deux jours que j'ai déserté la maison. **

**-Je vois. Tu sais tu devrais crever l'abcès rapidement. Poser cartes sur tables avec elle. **

**-C'est ce que tu as fais toi ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Il ne l'a pas bien pris ? **

**-Non puisque l'on a rompu**. Lui confirmai-je.

Je le vis retourner le regard vers l'étendue d'eau mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus d'amusement ni de sérénité visible. Il était soucieux et je sentais que sa situation lui pesait. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour lui détourner l'esprit.

-**Tu sais ce que j'aime lorsque rien ne va dans ma vie ?**

**-Non mais je suis curieux de l'apprendre**, me répondit-il.

**-J'aime avoir une bonne couverture épaisse, un bon bol de chocolat chaud avec des petits morceaux de guimauves et un bon câlin d'une personne proche. Ma mère en général**.

**-C'est loupé pour le chocolat chaud à la guimauve ainsi que pour la couverture mais je suis partant pour un câlin.** Me dit-il taquin.

J'étais fière de moi il avait marché.

**-Tu serais femme à profiter d'un homme vulnérable ?** Me rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

-**Je n'ai pas une si bonne éducation que toi. Je profite de chaque instant, la vie est trop courte. R**épondis-je amusée.

**-Va pour le câlin**. Me retourna-il en se levant, affolant ainsi mon pauvre petit cœur déjà bien mis à mal ce soir.

Il s'installa dans mon dos et je sentis son torse musclé et dur contre moi. Bien évidemment mon esprit et mon corps s'emballèrent au moment où il referma ses bras autour de ma personne et qu'il posa son menton sur mon épaule.

**-Effectivement ça fait du bien un bon câlin**. Me chuchota-t-il avec espièglerie.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me **reposai** contre son corps et dans ses bras et me **laissai** porter par ses sensations étonnantes que je ressentais. Je ne devais pas faire ça, c'était mal et effectivement il était vulnérable. Si j'avais été une fille bien, je n'aurai jamais profité de cet instant. Mais il semblerait que je n'étais pas une fille aussi bien que je ne le pensais.

**-Tu sais que c'était juste pour te changer les idées. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre mes propos au pied de la lettre. **

**-Moi j'avais pris ça pour une avance. Et puis vu comment tu en profites, je pensais que c'était finement calculé.** Se moqua-t-il.

**-Je suis blessée que tu me prennes pour une fille aussi retorse.** Répliquai-je en tentant de m'éloigner de lui. Mais il referma ses bras plus fermement contre moi, m'obligeant à rester contre son torse.

**-Tu es bien retorse Bella, mais c'est charmant chez toi. Et tu ne bouges pas de là, parce que bizarrement tu n'avais pas tort. Ça fait du bien un peu de tendresse désintéressée. **

**-Donc je ne suis pas si retorse que ça. **

**-Non, je le suis sans doute plus que toi. **

**-Oh ! Tu m'as manipulée espèce de pathétique sportif fourbe et malhonnête.** Lui reprochai-je faussement vexée.

**-On dirait bien,** s'amusa-t-il. Je me replongeai dans son étreinte et nous restâmes à regarder les remous et froissements du pacifique sur la plage de galets.

* * *

**J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Beti.**


	2. Chapter 2: Partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde…**

**Pour commencer je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tous vos commentaires mais cette semaine est particulièrement prenante, je n'ai pas une minute à moi… J'ai juste eu le temps de relire ce chapitre pour vous le poster aujourd'hui comme je vous l'avais promis et encore je n'ai pas pu le faire en une seule fois :s**

**Ceci dit je vous remercie pour vos retours enthousiastes et je suis plus que comblée que cette petite histoire vous plaise.**

**Avant de vous laissez lire, je tenais à vous informer que j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à l'une de mes vieilles histoires dans ce chapitre. A vous de découvrir de quelle fanfiction il s'agit et le passage qui y fait référence ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas. **

* * *

**Le Géant Au Cœur Tendre (Partie 2)**

**-Bella, réveille-toi !** Me secoua-t-on gentiment.

**-Non 'Pa. Je fais un beau rêve**, me plaignis-je.

J'entendis un rire amusé.

**-Bella, réveille toi**. Recommença-t-il avec à peine plus de vigueur.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais dans une voiture. Je tournai la tête, les yeux encore flous et je vis Emmett Cullen.

**- Merde ce n'était pas un rêve ! **M'exclamai-je.

**-Je suis flatté.** S'amusa-t-il. **Nous sommes devant chez toi.**

**-Tu m'as ramenée chez moi ? Qu'elle heure est-il ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-1h30. Tu ne vas pas te faire engueuler j'espère ? **

**-Non, je n'avais pas de couvre feu. Je suis désolée de m'être endormie. **

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es encore plus adorable quand tu dors.** Je rougis violemment et il dut le voir ou s'y attendre car malgré la pénombre il sourit.

**-Pas au réveil Cullen. Je ne suis pas très étanche à peine réveillée et pas très fraîche non plus**. Il rit pour de bon cette fois-ci.

**-Non mais tu es très amusante. Allez va finir ta nuit on se revoit lundi. **

**-Mouais. Merci pour cette soirée, franchement elle était autant agréable que surprenante. **

**-Je suis d'accord.** J'allais pour lui rendre sa veste bien trop grande pour moi mais il m'arrêta.

**-Garde là, ce sera un petit souvenir de cette soirée. **

**-Tu sais je t'aime bien mais je ne veux pas risquer de me faire arracher les yeux juste pour un souvenir. **

**-Non ça ne risque rien et au cas où je te protégerai.** Me dit-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mon front.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau était anormalement froid et très déroutant. J'en étais tellement troublée que je ne pris pas le parti de lui faire remarquer qu'il était gelé et qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il garde sa veste.

Je sortis de la voiture et sautai en bas. Je refermai la porte et alors que je rentrai chez moi je lui fis un signe et il ne partit qu'à ce moment là. Emmett Cullen était un gentleman, encore une facette de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas et que j'appréciai.

Lundi matin, j'arrivai sur le parking du lycée avec une certaine impatience mêlée d'angoisse. J'allais revoir Emmett mais il ne serait plus seul, il aurait sa famille autour de lui et surtout sa petite amie à son bras, comme toujours. Je m'étais demandée tout le week-end s'ils s'étaient rabibochés et s'ils avaient enterré leur discorde sur l'oreiller. Cette pensée avait le don de m'agacer mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Il m'avait fait de l'effet, c'était certain mais je ne devais pas me mettre Martel en tête, il était pris. Et puis c'était Rosalie Hale, je ne lui arrivais certainement pas à la cheville. Elle était parfaite cette fille, même si je doutais que tout soit naturel chez elle, elle était la perfection faite femme.

En me garant je vis, comme habituellement, la famille Cullen à côté de leurs voitures, je jetai un regard furtif vers Emmett. Il avait le visage fermé au milieu de tous, Rosalie pendue à son bras comme je m'y attendais.

Je descendis de mon camion lorsque Tyler me sauta dessus.

**-Ça**** t'arrive jamais de répondre au téléphone ?**

**-Ouais bonjour à toi aussi !** Répliquai-je.

**-Merde Bella j'ai tenté de t'appeler tout le week-end. Je suis même passé chez toi et ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait à peine vue !**

**- Tu ne vas pas me la jouer à la Paul là ?! Je ne te dois rien et on ne couche même pas ensemble alors tu te détends et tu me laisses respirer. **

-**C'est bon !** Maugréa-t-il vexé.

**-Salut vous deux !** Nous saluèrent Lauren et Jess.

**-Salut,** répondis-je.

**-Tu lui as dit ?** Questionna Lauren à l'intention de Tyler.

**-Non Mademoiselle Swan n'est pas d'humeur apparemment.**

**-Me dire quoi ?** Demandai-je à Lauren.

**-Que ta petite fête se déroulera dans la clairière du campeur, tout compte fait**. M'informa-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Mes parents ne partent plus et puis on pourra apporter les guitares, faire un feu de camp et comme Mike fournit les tentes on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée. **

**-Pourquoi pas,** admis-je.

**-Et au moins on ne dérangera pas les voisins,** ajouta Jess.

-**C'est clair.** Acquiesça-t-il.

**-Salut,** firent Angie et Ben qui arrivaient à leur tour. **Vous lui avez dit ?** Demanda Ben.

**-A l'instant**, répondit Tyler.

**-Alors votre week-end ?** Demanda Angie tandis que nous nous rendions en cours.

**-Tranquille, bof, comme d'hab**, répondirent-ils tous.

**-Et toi Bella ?** S'inquiéta Angela vu que je n'avais pas répondu.

**-Moi je l'ai passé à fuir Paul. Il n'a pas cessé de me harceler, au téléphone d'abord puis comme je ne prenais plus ses appels il est venu à la maison. Alors j'ai traîné à droite et à gauche. **

**-Il est tenace le Quileute.** Comment Tyler.

**-Ouais je vais devoir avertir mon père s'il ne se calme pas. Sérieusement ça craint.** Maugréai-je.

Je vis Lauren faire un signe à Emmett imitée par Jess et Angie alors qu'on passait à proximité d'eux. Il leur répondit de loin et lorsque je croisai son regard il me fit un petit clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux. Je lui répondis furtivement, vite refroidie par le regard glacial et limite meurtrier de la blonde à ses côtés, tout en continuant d'avancer.

**-Putain la harpie n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Si elle avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux elle nous aurait tués sur le coup.** Se moqua Lauren.

**-Sérieux je me demande ce qu'il fait avec une fille pareille. Il est drôle, gentil, super sympa. C'est un mec comme ça qu'il te faut Bella, en plus ça a plutôt bien collé entre vous vendredi soir.** Lança Jess.

**-Je tiens un peu trop à la vie pour aller me frotter à la furie Hale. Et puis, c'est bon j'ai assez donné pour le moment. Un peu de célibat me fera le plus grand bien.** Répliquai-je en passant à mon tour la porte d'entrée du lycée.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs et une longue et interminable matinée se déroula. J'avais l'impression d'être vaseuse ou d'être dans le cosmos. Je ne pris que la moitie des notes dans chaque cours, prise d'une flemmingite aiguë et dévorante.

L'heure du repas sonna et je retrouvai les autres à notre table habituelle avec mon plateau que j'avais à peine rempli. Ce n'était pas mon jour, apparemment, je n'arrivai pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance. Je passai la majeure partie du repas à lancer des coups d'œils à la table des Cullen, je me fis prendre une ou deux fois par Rosalie et par son frère également. Mais bon, après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de se faire reluquer, pas par moi certes mais il y avait un début à tout.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et nous étions déjà vendredi. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Emmett et cela m'avait quelque peu contrariée. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion quant à sa présence le lendemain soir à ma petite fête champêtre d'anniversaire. Ils avaient dû se rabibocher avec sa blonde et oubliée la petite Bella. A quoi aurai-je dû m'attendre ? C'était couru d'avance et puis de toute façon je le savais. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû me leurrer. A part quelques signes de loin, rien ne laissait transparaître que nous avions passé une bonne soirée une semaine plus tôt.

J'avais pris l'habitude, à partir du mardi, de me mettre dos à leur table pour éviter la tentation de l'observer. Après tout s'il voulait m'éviter autant lui rendre la pareille et lui montrer que je n'étais pas une de ces filles mielleuses prêtes à se pavaner pour juste un simple regard.

**-Les filles ne vous retournez pas mais je crois que Cullen vient vers nous.** Nous informa Mike qui était revenu la veille. Il avait attrapé une bonne grippe et était resté chez lui.

Cependant Jess, ne l'écouta pas et se retourna. Je la vis sourire et s'écarter de moi laissant une place entre nous.

**-Salut !** Dit-il en s'installant à notre table.

**-Salut,** répondirent-ils tous. Les garçons étaient encore surpris malgré que Lauren leur avait détaillé la soirée de vendredi dernier.

**-Salut, Miss-j'ai-la-langue-bien-pendue. **

**-Salut, Mr-je-ne-suis-que-du-vendredi. **

**-Pardon ? **

**-Ben apparemment tu es du vendredi, vu que tu viens nous saluer que les vendredis.**

**-Oh ! Et on est susceptible en plus. Tu aurais pu venir toi aussi.** Répliqua-t-il.

**-Euh ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu ma combinaison en kevlar que j'ai commandée. Lorsque ce sera fait je pourrai prendre le risque de t'approcher sans craindre pour ma vie. **

Il rit à gorge déployée.

-**Alors pour demain ? Des changements ? Que dois-je amener ?** Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Tyler qui était celui qui organisait la soirée.

**-Parce que tu viens toujours ?! **Demandai-je à la fois surprise, ragaillardie et un brin piquante. J'avais l'impression que mes organes dansaient la gigue dans mon ventre.

**-A moins que tu me reprennes ton invitation, oui. **

**-Techniquement parlant je ne t'ai remis aucune invitation, en plus tu t'es plutôt imposé. **

-**Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai,** répondit-il en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

**-Mais non !** S'empressa de répondre Lauren. **Plus on est de fous plus on rit.**

**-Et puis ça risque d'être divertissant de vous voir vous tacler tous les deux. Moi ça me plaît bien. Pour une fois que quelqu'un tien tête à Bella.** S'amusa Mike.

**-Va t'occuper de ton nez qui coule toi et laisse les grands discuter tranquillement.** Répliquai-je amère.

**-Tu vois ce que je veux dire,** répondit-il à l'attention d'Emmett.

**-Parfaitement**. Lui retourna le colosse tout sourire.

**-Pour la soirée, il manque encore des bières, de la vodka et quelques grillades. Bella tu t'occupes toujours des salades ?** Demanda Lauren qui s'était improvisée intendante.

**-Oui, j'irai en courses en sortant des cours. **

**-Je passe chercher le gâteau demain en fin d'après midi. **Nous informa Angela.

**-Une question ? Quelqu'un a-t-il regardé la météo pour demain** ? Demandai-je**. Parce que s'il pleut comme hier et aujourd'hui c'est mort pour la clairière. **

**-Il ne pleuvra pas,** nous répondit Emmett. **Je regarde la météo**, ajouta-t-il alors que nous le regardions. **Cependant pour un feu il va falloir du bois sec**.

**-C'est Ben qui s'en charge,** répondit Tyler. **Au fait penses à prendre un duvet, nous restons dormir sur place. Vu que l'on va boire on ne conduira pas. **

**-Heu… Je vais manquer de tentes,** nous signifia Mike. **Nous allons déjà être à deux voire à trois par tente. **

**-C'est bon, j'ai tout le matériel nécessaire, nous sommes campeurs chez nous. **

**-C'est vrai !** S'exclama Mike visiblement ravi.

**-Je ramènerai les tentes que j'ai à disposition et je me charge des boissons**. Indiqua Emmett.

**-Oh ! C'est cool, je vais échapper à Mike et ses ronflements,** lâcha Tyler visiblement soulagé.

**-Hey ! C'est pas ma fête aujourd'hui.** Maugréa le concerné.

**-C'est bon alors, tout est OK pour demain**. Nous dit Lauren barrant les derniers éléments qui restaient à régler.

**- Penses à prendre ta guitare Tyler, pas comme la dernière fois.** Se moqua Ben.

**-Elle est déjà dans la voiture.** Répliqua Tyler avec un clin d'œil.

**-Cette fête promet d'être mémorable,** s'extasia Jess. **J'ai hâte d'y être. **

**-Ouais moi aussi**, répliquai Mike.

**-Et moi dont,** ajouta Emmett à côté de moi.

**-Emmett, tu viens on doit y aller**, entendis-je une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai en même temps qu' Emmett et je vis Jasper me regarder étrangement, il ne souriait pas mais n'était pas aussi froid et inaccessible qu'habituellement, ce qui me surpris. Mais une partie de la conversation avec Emmett vendredi dernier me revint en mémoire. Selon lui, Jasper était le moins coincé de la fratrie enfin il ne l'avait pas dit en ces termes mais c'est comme ça que je l'avais interprété.

**-Bella,** me salua-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de le faire avec les autres.

**-Hale,** répondis-je avec le plus de détachement possible.

**-Ouais, j'arrive. Bella je passe chez toi ce soir pour déposer le matériel de camping. Ton camion sera plus adapté. **

**-Si tu veux,** répliquai-je.

**-A ce soir,** fit-il en se levant. **A demain**, adressa-t-il aux autres avant de partir avec son frère.

J'étais en train de préparer la salade de pommes de terre, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.

**-Papa vas-y, j'ai les mains prises**. Lui criai-je de la cuisine. Je l'entendis se lever et ouvrir la porte. Il revint quelques secondes après, accompagné par Emmett.

**-C'est pour toi**, m'informa mon père avec une expression étrange et suspicieuse sur le visage.

**-Oui, je vois bien. **Répliquai-je en tentant de virer avec mon avant bras, cette saloperie de mèche qui s'était barrée de mon chignon et qui me venait en plein visage. Mon père se retourna, regarda encore une fois Emmett avec son regard de père attentif mêlé à celui du shérif qui signifiait « je t'ai à l'œil mon gars ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

**-Entre je finis ça et je suis toute à toi,** répliquai-je.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil amusé.

**-Te fais pas de fausse joie, c'est juste une expression**. Lui lançai-je et j'entendis mon père répondre du salon.

**-Et que cela reste seulement une expression !**

Je secouai la tête dépitée.

**-Assieds toi,** lui proposai-je essayant toujours de virer cette saloperie de mèche.

Il s'approcha de moi et je le vis amorcer un geste en direction de mon visage. Il dégagea les cheveux qui me gênaient et les plaça derrière mon oreille avec un sourire amusé. Ensuite il passa son doigt sur ma joue et je le vis l'amener à sa bouche tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Succulent,** me dit-il assez bas pour pas que mon père entende avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. J'étais à la fois troublée et émoustillée.

**-Hum ! Merci**. Baragouinai-je essayant de reprendre consistance. J'étais en train de me liquéfier devant lui.

Je me retournai pour échapper à ce regard à la fois profond et coquin qui me perdait afin de reprendre également le pelage de mes pommes de terre.

**-Je me suis permis de mettre le matériel dans ton camion. **

**-Tu as bien fait. Ça ne va pas poser de problème chez toi cette petite fête ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Je suis grand et je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'à mes parents,** me répondit-il.

**-C'est toujours l'étang ?** Demandai-je avec une curiosité un peu malsaine.

**-Cette fois-ci c'est le Pacifique,** répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**-A ce point là ?**

**-Mouais. Je suis à la croisé des chemins. **

**-J'en suis désolée pour toi, **lui retournai-je avec sincérité.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. **

**-Cette petite fête te remontera le moral alors. **

**-Mon moral va bien, je te remercie. Mais oui, j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Changer d'atmosphère et d'ambiance me fera le plus grand bien et puis vous êtes une belle bande de potes. **

**-Ouais on s'entend tous plutôt bien, même si de temps en temps il y a quelques clashs. **

**-Ça arrive partout, même chez nous. Tu veux un coup de main ? **

**-Tu cuisines en plus ?** Le chambrai-je un peu.

**-Pas vraiment mais pour éplucher des pommes de terre, il ne faut pas sortir des grandes écoles hôtelières. **

**-Si tu veux comme ça je pourrais préparer la marinade pour les grillades**.

Nous nous attelâmes à notre tâche, discutant de sujets anodins. De toute façon avec mon père qui laissait traîner ses oreilles de cocker pour chopper le moindre mot que nous échangions en plus de faire de nombreuses visites dans la cuisine tantôt pour prendre une bière, tantôt pour venir piocher dans mes préparations, il valait mieux éviter notre petit jeu.

Avec l'aide d'Emmett, je pus terminer beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui en soit me ravit.

Il prit congé lorsque mon père, jugeant que sa présence était suffisante, vint prendre place avec nous et nous posa tout un tas de questions. J'étais assez mal à l'aise pour Emmett mais il se plia à l'interrogatoire de mon père avec courtoisie. Lorsqu'il fut parti, j'eus droit à quelques questions un peu plus personnelles.

**-Tu sors avec lui ?**

**-Non ! C'est un ami.** Répondis-je.

**-Il est avec quelqu'un ? **

**-Papa arrête un peu. C'est juste un ami. **

**-Demain soir tu dormiras avec qui ? **

**-Soit seule, soit avec Angela**, répondis-je bien que je me doutais qu'Angie préférerait passer sa nuit avec Ben. **Il a apporté leur matériel de camping pour que justement nous ayons assez de tentes. Normalement avec les siennes plus celles de Mike nous devrions en avoir chacun une. **

-**Mouais**, maugréa-t-il. **Au fait pendant que tu étais en courses, Paul a encore appelé**. Je soupirai d'agacement.

**-Tu ne veux pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Papa, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ma vie avec lui au début et encore moins maintenant. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne veux pas lui laisser une seconde chance. Je sais qu'il te plaît et que tu l'aimais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je me remette avec lui. Cependant si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi dans ce domaine, j'aimerai que tu lui dises qu'il arrête de me harceler. Il me fait limite un peu peur maintenant. Je peux à peine sortir de la maison sans lui tomber dessus et je reçois près d'une vingtaine de coups de téléphones et de SMS par jour. **

-**Sérieusement ?** Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Oui sérieusement. J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec lui et de faire ça avec tact et égard mais là je t'avoue que je n'en peux plus. **

**-Je lui parlerai,** me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de repartir dans le salon devant son match avec une assiette de salade de pommes de terre que je lui avais réservé.

Après avoir pointé tout mon inventaire des choses à apporter, je montai enfin dans mon camion. Mon père était parti plus tôt pour prendre sa garde au poste mais il m'avait offert mon cadeau au réveil. Un appareil photo et il m'avait demandé d'en prendre pour la soirée afin de remplir l'album que m'avait offert ma mère et qui était arrivé au courrier de midi.

J'arrivai sur le parking sauvage près de la clairière, me demandant comment j'allais transporter tout ça alors que je vis les voitures de Mike, Tyler et Jess, laquelle était passée prendre Lauren. Elles étaient toutes totalement vides et sans personne autour. J'entendis un gros moteur approcher, en me retournant je vis que c'était Emmett.

**-Tu tombes bien,** l'accueillis-je alors qu'il descendait de son gros Hummer.

**-Je vois ça**. Il me déposa un baiser sur la tête et se dirigea vers le plateau de mon camion.

**-Toutes les femmes ont besoin d'un homme fort dans leur vie, je veux bien être le tien pour ce soir. **Dit-il en sortant tout le matériel de mon camion.

**-Ça va les chevilles !** Le raillai-je en sortant les glacières de la cabine.

**-Pas de soucis à ce niveau là, non plus.** Lorsque je me retournai je vis qu'Emmett avait pris la totalité du matériel de camping qu'il avait apporté et j'en fus abasourdie.

**-Tu ne vas pas porter tout ça en une fois ? **

**-Bien sûr que si. Va dans le Hummer j'ai laissé ma guitare et les bouteilles sur le siège** **passager**. Me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai, reposant mes glacières. Je pris sa guitare que je mis en bandoulière dans mon dos et récupérai les deux sacs qu'il avait pris. Une fois chargés comme deux mulets, nous empruntâmes le chemin menant à la clairière du campeur.

-Hey ! Nous accueillirent les autres qui avaient déjà préparé le feu.

**-Ça ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne de venir nous aider !** Grommelai-je, peinant sous le poids de ce que je transportai.

**-Putain Emmett, t'es vraiment impressionnant,** s'exclama Mike en le déchargeant.

**-C'est ce qu'à dit Bella l'autre soir.** S'amusa Lauren.

-**Et encore tu l'as pas vu devant les quatre Skins qui nous avaient agressées. Sérieux j'ai halluciné, il t'a levé le mec d'un seul bras et les autres étaient complètement tétanisés. S'il n'avait pas été là je me demande comment on aurait pu s'en sortir.** Renchérit Jess.

**-Bella les aurait gazés**, répondit Angie.

**-Ouais si tu avais lâché mon bras c'est certainement ce qu'il se serait passé. D'ailleurs tu sais que j'ai toujours un bleu, il vire sur le noir-jaune en ce moment. **

**-Désolée j'ai eu peur.** S'excusa-t-elle.

**-Oui, j'ai senti. **

**-Si on montait les tentes comme ça ce sera fait et on pourra passer à la petite fête. **Décréta Tyler me prenant les glacières des mains.

Alors que chacun s'affairait à une tache. Les filles et moi nous occupâmes de sortir nourritures et boisson alors que les garçons montaient les tentes.

Une fois que cela fut fait, je jetai encore une bûche dans le feu afin d'avoir de bonnes braises pour les grillades. Puis nous trinquâmes.

**-Joyeux anniversaire Bella !** S'écrièrent-t-ils tous ensemble.

Je leur souris à tous et avalai ma première gorgée imitée par tout le monde. Nous nous installâmes autour du feu et Mike, ainsi que Tyler, prirent leur guitares et se mirent à jouer et à chanter, un peu faux il fallait l'avouer, des morceaux de Nirvana, Bon Jovi et Bryan Adams, que nous reprîmes en chœur tandis que je m'affairai à faire griller la viande et qu' Angie servait les salades. C'était agréable, convivial, champêtre, j'aimais cette atmosphère simple et détendue.

Nous mangeâmes ensemble, arrosant cela avec quelques bières et autres alcools. Emmett n'était plus à côté de moi mais en face, le feu nous séparant. Je le vis m'adresser quelques clins d'œil de temps à autre.

Une fois rassasié, il prit sa guitare alors que Tyler ravivait le feu n'ayant plus besoin des braises. Puis il se mit à gratter quelques accords, je reconnus immédiatement Hotel California d'Eagles. Soudainement, les accords firent échos derrière Lauren et Jess. Nous tournâmes la tête vers l'endroit où l'on entendait le canon musical et nous vîmes apparaître Alice et Jasper. C'était ce dernier qui jouait de concert avec son frère sur sa guitare en bandoulière.

**-Ça ne vous dérange pas que l'on se joigne à votre petite fête ?** Nous demanda Alice.

**-Euh non,** répondis-je un peu surprise.

-**Installez vous**, les invita Angela. Alice prit place à côté de moi alors que Jasper alla vers son frère, un sourire complice et plein de connivence peint sur son visage. Ils reprirent le morceau et Emmett plongea son regard dans le mien alors que le silence s'imposa de lui-même.

Emmett se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et assurément envoûtante les paroles du célèbre morceau. Je fus instantanément hypnotisée à la fois par sa voix que par son regard pénétrant. Je ne voyais absolument plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, encore une fois une sorte de bulle nous enfermait seulement lui et moi. Tout le temps que dura le morceau il ne rompit pas le lien entre nous et je pense que, comme moi, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Mais alors que Jasper et lui se renvoyait les accords qui, normalement, auraient dû être joués à la guitare électrique, je sentis une effervescence autour de moi et Emmett rompit le contact pour regarder sur sa gauche. Instinctivement, je fis la même chose et mon moment de béatitude vola en éclat.

Paul et Sam venaient de faire leur apparition. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément m'incitant au calme afin de contrer l'élan de colère qui montait en moi. Je vis Mike et Tyler se lever, je les imitai.

**-Laisse Bella on va s'en charger**, m'indiqua Tyler.

**-Non c'est bon je m'en occupe,** leur répliquai-je. **Restez ici j'en ai pas pour longtemps**.

Je m'avançai vers les deux intrus avec la ferme intention de ne pas être très conciliante ce soir. Je n'allais pas les laisser gâcher ma petite fête, il en était hors de question.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici !**

**-C'est un lieu public à ce que je sache !** Répondit Sam avec la même hargne que moi. Ce qui me surpris mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux !** Me demanda brutalement Paul.

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ! Ça ne te regarde pas et je passe mes soirées avec qui je veux. J'ai décidé de fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amis et tu n'es pas invité. **

**-Tes amis** ! S'étouffa-t-il.

-**Oui mes amis et vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus,** me répétai-je. **Maintenant partez et laissez nous profiter de notre soirée. **

**-Bella, je veux juste te parler un instant**. Me dit-il en m'empoignant le bras et me forçant à le suivre.

**-J'ai dit non Paul !** Criai-je véritablement, ne retenant plus ma colère. **Tu me lâches ! Tu me fous la paix et tu arrêtes de me harceler ! J'en peux plus, j'ai été gentille, patiente et conciliante mais là j'en peux plus ! **

**-Un problème Bella ?** Demanda Emmett dans mon dos.

Je tournai la tête pour le voir regarder froidement Paul, c'était plus que du froid qui se dégageait de son regard c'était une véritable menace bien visible.

**-Toi casse-toi tu n'as rien à foutre ici !** Répliqua Sam.

**-Comme tu l'as dit c'est un lieu public et je rajouterai neutre également. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais, contrairement à toi, je suis invité et le bienvenu. Maintenant tu la relâches et vous partez avant que je ne me mette sérieusement en colère.**

Je vis Jasper arriver avec Alice qui précédaient tout le reste du groupe. Le regard de Jasper était presque aussi terrifiant que celui d'Emmett et je craignais qu'une bagarre ne surgisse entre les Cullen et les Quileute.

**-Écoute Paul c'est fini, il faut te faire une raison car je ne reviendrai pas. Sam raisonne-le s'il te plaît et partez, je ne veux pas que cela dégénère. **

**-On vous a à l'œil,** menaça l'ami de Paul en tirant mon ex tremblant de colère loin des Cullen. **Nous ne seront pas loin, gardez bien ça en tête. **

**-Si vous avez du temps à perdre,** répliqua Emmett sans se démonter et en m'attirant à lui comme s'il voulait me protéger.

**-Tu me dégoûtes Bella, vraiment tu me dégoûtes !** Me lâcha Paul avec rage.

-**Si ça peut me permettre d'avoir la paix, je vivrais avec ça**. Rétorquai-je sèchement.

Ils repartirent par la forêt et la pression retomba aussitôt.

**-Bien je pense qu'un petit verre nous aidera à faire passer tout ça !** Lança Alice joyeusement.

**-Ah ! Oui c'est une bonne idée ça**, répondit Mike avec entrain.

**-Je pense que cette fois tu auras la paix,** me glissa Emmett dans le creux de l'oreille alors que tout le monde regagnait le feu de camp.

**-Et je t'en remercie. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'en dépêtrer. **

**-Quand je te disais que je serais ton homme fort ce soir, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais au pied de la lettre. **

**-Tant qu'à en avoir un sous la main, j'aurais bien tort de m'en priver**. Lui retournai-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

**-Allez viens ma briseuse de cœur.** Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Il retourna à sa place et m'entraîna avec lui. Une partie de la conversation qui suivit fut essentiellement basée sur mon histoire avec Paul et les reproches que chacun de mes amis avaient à lui faire. Puis elle prit une autre tournure avant que Jasper à ma gauche ne reprenne sa guitare pour jouer un morceau de Jeff Buckley tout en regardant Alice droit dans les yeux. Emmett se leva et me tira pour nous faire faire quelques pas et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Tu veux que nous dansions ?** Lui demandai-je ahurie. Il me répondit par un sourire.

Il me rapprocha de lui et je le sentis bouger lentement au rythme de la voix mélodieuse de Jasper. Nous fumes rejoint par les autres couples, seuls Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas bougé de place se regardant amoureusement alors que le blond chantait.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai encore une fois envahir par la douce chaleur qui s'insinuait en moi. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, son odeur enivrante me faisait m'élever vers d'autres cieux. Nous étions encore une fois seuls au monde et j'en profitai, reléguant très loin au fond de mon esprit qu'il n'était pas disponible, qu'il avait une petite amie qui m'aurait certainement tuée en me voyant lovée contre lui comme je l'étais présentement. Je le sentis me caresser tendrement le dos et cela me transi de bonheur, oui de bonheur. C'était hallucinant ce que je pouvais ressentir avec lui. Alors que Jasper terminait son morceau avec une émotion que je pouvais ressentir, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

**-Ça ne va pas ?** Me demanda Emmett.

**-Si, juste un peu trop d'émotion.** Lui répondis-je gênée. Il me sourit puis tourna la tête vers son frère.

**-Un morceau plus gai maestro, s'il te plaît. **

**-On devrait ouvrir les cadeaux avant non ?** Proposa Alice sortant un petit paquet de son sac.

**-Oh ! Oui les cadeaux et puis le gâteau aussi,** s'enthousiasmèrent Mike et Tyler.

Je souris affectueusement et rejoignis tout le monde autour du feu. Les filles allèrent s'occuper du gâteau et des assiettes alors que les garçons empilèrent les cadeaux près de moi. Emmett posa le sien avec celui d'Alice et Jasper.

**-Franchement il ne fallait pas pour les cadeaux. Oh ! Merde j'ai oublié de prendre des photos de la soirée, mon père va être déçu. **Me rappelai-je subitement**.**

**-Je me suis permise d'en faire quelques unes**, intervint Angela.

**-C'est cool merci. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien être la photographe officielle de la soirée ça m'arrangerait bien. Je crains ne pas être aussi douée que toi dans ce domaine. **

**-Pas de soucis,** répondit-elle en reprenant mon appareil qui était à côté d'elle et que je n'avais pas vu auparavant.

Puis le chant d'anniversaire de Lauren et Jessica résonna dans la clairière. Il fut vite repris par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Je me sentais un peu embarrassée d'être sous les regards de tout le monde.

Lauren arriva portant le gâteau, elle s'agenouilla en face de moi et à la fin du chant elle me déclara solennellement.

-**Souffle tes bougies et n'oublies pas de faire ton vœu.**

**-Attention il ne se réalisera que si tu les souffles toutes en même temps,** ajouta Jess.

Je fermai les yeux pensant au vœu que j'aurai aimé voir se réaliser et mon esprit divagua vers la personne qui se tenait à ma droite. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien de souhaiter cela mais bon si les vœux d'anniversaires se réalisaient, ça se saurait. Alors je pensais fortement.

_**Je souhaite qu'Emmett Cullen et moi puissions avoir une belle histoire d'amour. **_

Puis je rouvris les yeux et soufflai avec ardeur sur mes bougies, seulement je savais que je n'aurai pas assez de souffle pour toutes les éteindre d'un coup. Je sentis Emmett venir m'appuyer et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps.

**-Merci mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne avec un peu d'aide. **

**-On ne sait jamais, tu me tiendras au courant**. Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

_**Tu seras le premier à le savoir**__,_ pensai-je en mon fort intérieur mais je préférai garder cela pour moi.

**-Alors c'était quoi ton vœu ?** demanda Mike.

**-Si elle le dit il ne se réalisera pas**, lui répondit Alice. **Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réaliser, quel qu'il soit. **Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil de connivence.

Cela me fit monter le feu aux joues, je reportai alors mon attention sur la forêt noire que m'avaient prise les filles. Du chocolat, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Une bonne dose de chocolat.

**-Allez les cadeaux maintenant.** S'impatienta Alice.

Lauren disparut avec le gâteau, afin de le couper et de le distribuer. Angie se plaça à proximité de moi et désigna à Ben le cadeau commun qu'ils m'avaient fait afin qu'il me le donne. Je défis le papier et trouvai une magnifique fontaine vasque diffuseur d'arômes.

**-Tu t'en es souvenue**, m'exclamai-je en regardant Angie.

**-Bien sûr, tu en rêvais. Je n'ai pas retrouvé celle que tu voulais exactement mais celle-ci s'en rapprochait beaucoup. **

**-C'est franchement super, merci. Je te ferai le bisou après.** Lui signifiai-je.

Lauren déposa mon assiette à coté de moi et se retourna pour prendre son cadeau afin de me le tendre.

**-Tu vas m'en vouloir mais ça va t'être très utile maintenant,** me dit-elle dans un éclat de rire partagé avec tout notre groupe.

**-Lauren si c'est ce que je crois je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher. **

**-Ouvre et tu sauras**, me dit-elle amusée en retournant vers les assiettes qui attendaient d'être servies. J'ouvris le cadeau avec appréhension et tout mon visage s'enflamma alors que je découvris son présent.

**-Putain Lauren !** Criai-je en me levant brusquement de ma place laissant le vibro tomber au sol.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Lauren eut juste le temps de reposer les assiettes avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

**-Je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible. Tremble dès maintenant.** La menaçai-je avec détermination.

Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Emmett empoigner le rabbit et le regarder avec espièglerie puis il releva son regard vers moi. J'aurai aimé être une souris afin d'aller me cacher dans un trou, je me sentais affreusement embarrassée et je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-**Tais-toi !** Lui ordonnai-je sentant une réflexion bien placée arriver.

**-Tu sais en cas de besoin, je veux bien me dévouer. Je suis sûr d'être plus habile que cet engin là ! **

**-Merde **! Grognai-je de plus en plus mal sous les rires moqueurs de toute l'assemblée. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Angie m'aveugla avec le flash de mon propre appareil.

**-Ouvre le mien**, proposa Mike se remettant difficilement de sa crise de fou rire.

Alors que je rejoignais ma place à côté d'Emmett évitant de le regarder tandis qu'il s'amusait à mettre en marche le cadeau de Lauren. Je lui pris des mains avec vigueur et l'éteignis.

**-Bon je te l'accorde, je ne m'illumine pas mais je compense par mes performances,** me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Ça suffit Cullen **! Grommelai-je, mon visage toujours en feu. Je vis Alice et Jasper en face de nous comprimer difficilement leur rire. Je leur lançai un regard d'avertissement et pris le cadeau de Mike.

J'ouvris le sac cadeau et découvris une paire de basket ainsi qu'un ensemble brassière sportive et caleçon.

**-Dois-je en déduire que tu me trouves grosse et qu'il faut que je me mette au sport** ? Le taquinai-je, tentant de dissiper le malaise du vibromasseur.

-**Non mais comme ça tu ne pourras plus me dire que tu ne peux pas m'accompagner parce que tu n'as pas l'équipement approprié. D'ailleurs dimanche prochain je passe te chercher à 7h00. **

**-7h00 du mat ?** M'exclamai-je.

**-Ben oui,** répondit-il tout sourire.

**-Ça va pas je dors le dimanche. **

**-On verra ça,** me retourna-t-il en souriant. Je lui tirai la langue puérilement. Avant de saisir le paquet que me tendait Jess.

**-Celui là c'est de moi et je suis sûre qu'il va plaire**. Me dit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop espiègle à mon goût.

**- Tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup que Lauren ?**

**-Non rassure toi. Bon je t'avoue que quand je l'ai acheté tu étais encore avec Paul mais si ce n'est pas pour lui, je ne doute pas que tu trouveras quelqu'un à qui cela fera plaisir.** Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et je le vis lui retourner un sourire ravi. Je secouai la tête dépitée et ouvris le paquet avec précaution tout en essayant de le cacher de la vue des autres. J'étais persuadée que j'allais encore être bonne pour une montée de chaleur.

Effectivement cela ne loupa pas, lorsque je vis l'étoffe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du paquet.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda Ben.

**-C'est personnel !** Répondis-je un peu rapidement en fermant le paquet et en le mettant derrière moi afin que personne ne le voie.

**-Je le regarderai plus en détails lorsque je serais seule,** répondis-je à Jess. **En tout cas j'aime la couleur. **

**-Je pense qu'elle te plaira**. Me répondit-elle tout sourire.

Je hochai la tête et alors que je me penchai pour prendre le cadeau que me tendait Alice, j'aperçus Emmett se pencher dans l'autre sens pour attraper le **paquet** que je n'avais pas voulu montrer à tout le monde.

**-Non Cullen !** Le rabrouai-je en revenant à ma place initiale pour l'en empêcher mais il s'était déjà levé avec le paquet dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit et montra à toute l'assemblée ce que j'avais voulu cacher. Une robe en dentelle fleurie parfaitement transparente avec un petit string de couleur bleu nuit.

**-Wouha !** **C'est magnifique !** s'exclama Angie.

**-Vraiment très jolie,** approuva Alice et la couleur t'ira parfaitement bien.

Je vis Emmett regarder avec intérêt la pièce de lingerie qu'il tenait puis remonter son regard sur mon corps, ce qui me mit en ébullition. Son regard attisait en moi des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû ressentir en présence de témoins.

**-Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Tu ne veux pas que je la passe pendant que tu y es !** Râlai-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui reprendre mes cadeaux.

**-Oh que si. J'aimerai vraiment te voir là dedans**, me répondit-il doucement en levant le bras afin de m'empêcher de reprendre mes biens.

**-Cullen, les meilleures choses ont une fin. Donne moi ça et arrête de m'allumer comme tu le fais !** Répliquai-je un peu plus durement.

**-Ça ne risque pas mais je veux bien te rendre ta jolie petite chose. Et tu avais raison Jess, j'aime beaucoup**, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**-Je savais qu'elle te plairait,** lui retourna-t-elle fière comme un paon.

**-Sauf qu'aucune personne ici présente ne risque de me voir vêtue de cette façon.** Tranchai-je sèchement.

Je vis Jasper et Alice, encore une fois, s'échanger un petit sourire amusé et les autres détourner le regard lorsque mes yeux perçants les agressèrent.

**-Voici le notre**, avança Alice en me tendant une nouvelle fois son cadeau.

Je la remerciai et ouvris la petite boite une fois réinstallée à ma place. Lançant des regards noirs à Emmett qui ne cessait de reluquer la lingerie que j'avais placée entre mes jambes cette fois-ci.

Je fus un peu étonnée lorsque je pris le morceau de papier qui s'y trouvait.

**-C'est un bon pour une boutique de Port Angeles**. M'étonnai-je.

**-C'est une robe que j'ai faite faire pour toi. Tu devras aller voir la styliste afin qu'elle prenne tes mesures pour qu'elle puisse te l'adapter. **

**-Tu m'as offert une robe sur mesure ?** Demandai-je effarée.

**-Oui, pour le bal de printemps.** Répondit-elle comme si c'était une broutille.

**-Euh…. Merci mais c'est un peu trop Alice. Je veux dire, c'est du sur mesure ça a dû vous coûter une petite fortune. **

**-Pas le moins du monde et l'on ne parle pas d'argent lorsque l'on reçoit un cadeau**. Me reprit-elle pour clore le sujet.

**-Je sais mais je suis un peu confuse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. **

**-Merci ça suffira et puis j'ai hâte de te voir dedans pour le bal. **

**-Sans cavalier ça risque d'être compliqué,** répondis-je.

**-Tu en auras un d'ici là,** me répondit-elle avec ce même sourire de connivence que tout à l'heure.

**-En tout cas merci à vous deux,** repris-je toujours autant déroutée.

**-Celui-ci c'est le mien,** s'imposa Emmett en me donnant son paquet.

Il n'était plus aussi enjoué, j'aurai même dit qu'il était un peu anxieux et cela me surpris. Je pris son paquet que j'ouvris. C'était une toute petite boite rouge provenant d'un grand créateur de bijoux français. _Les Cullen avaient le goût de la démesure, _pensai-je mais j'étais à la fois troublée et surtout une sorte d'émotion intense me submergea. Emmett m'avait offert un bijou, cela avait une signification en temps normal mais la connaissait-il ?

J'ouvris l'écrin fébrilement pour tomber sur un pendentif en argent étincelant, c'était un ours. Le symbole me surpris mais la qualité de l'orfèvrerie me laissa sans voix. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce pendentif. Tout le monde garda le silence attendant que je réagisse.

**-C'est magnifique,** déclarai-je en caressant délicatement du bout des doigts le pendentif accroché à une jolie chaîne torsadée également en argent.

**-Tu le penses vraiment ?** Me demanda-t-il sans assurance.

**-Oui franchement,** lui souris-je tendrement.

Je sortis le pendentif de son écrin et je lui tendis.

**-Tu peux me l'attacher ?** Lui demandais-je en me levant. Il le prit avec un petit sourire timide inhabituel et se plaça derrière moi, alors que je relevais mes cheveux.

Lauren, qui avait repris la distribution du gâteau, lança :

-**Allez mangez, vous allez voir elle est à tomber cette forêt noire.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours.**

**La troisième et dernière partie de cette fiction sera un peu plus mouvementée. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

**Beti. **


	3. Chapter 3 Partie 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**En ce premier jour de soldes et pour vous permettre de décompresser de toute cette foule, je vous livre la suite et fin de cette petite histoire. **

**Pour celles qui cherchaient le petit passage "hommage" dans le chapitre précédent, c'était le cadeau. Jasper dans "Haine, Amour & Passion" avait offert un bijoux identique à Bella. Une lionne si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours lol... **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos mises en alerte, favoris et vos reviews. Je répondrais à chacune d'entre vous pour cette dernière partie. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait pour le chapitre précédent mais j'ai apprécié chacun de vos commentaires et je suis flattée de constater que j'ai même de nouvelles lectrices parmi vous :) . **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Le Géant Au Cœur Tendre (partie 3)**

Je demandai à Emmett.

**-Il y a une signification ? **

**-Il y en a une en effet. Tu chercheras et lorsque tu auras trouvé tu viendras m'en parler. Mais en plus de la signification chamanique, c'est en quelque sorte mon animal totem**, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille afin que personne n'entende.

Je souris niaisement mes joues s'enflammant de nouveau, touchée par le fait qu'il voulait que je le porte sur moi. Il replaça mes cheveux autour de mon visage alors que je passais mes doigts sur le bijou qui pendait à mon cou, je lui demandai :

**-J'ai un animal totem ? **

**-Sans hésitation, je dirais le cerf*. **

**-Pourquoi ? Que représente-t-il ? **

**-Tu feras une recherche là-dessus aussi**. Me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**-Mouais, ils vont être sympa mes dimanches entre mes séances sportive et mes recherches. Sympa les cadeaux, **raillai-je.

Puis je me retournai vers lui et me levai sur la pointe des pieds. Il me prit par la taille et après m'être perdue dans son regard quelques instants, je le gratifiai d'un merci avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue glaciale.

**-Tu devrais te remettre près du feu, tu as froid. **

**-Non, pas plus que ça et puis y'a rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour réchauffer les corps.** Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin et son regard malicieux.

**-Tu ne sais pas rester sérieux plus de deux minutes. **

**-Ah si je peux, mais généralement c'est dans l'intimité. **

**-Tu es un grand pervers Emmett Cullen,** ripostai-je en me retirant de ses bras.

**-Tu vois, même Bella le dit,** s'amusa Jasper.

J'allais vers Alice et Jasper pour les remercier à leur tour. Alice me prit vigoureusement dans ses bras dans une étreinte déstabilisante et Jasper se contenta d'un sourire distant. Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté à l'idée de me prendre dans ses bras, ce que je comprenais puisque bizarrement, je n'en avais pas très envie non plus malgré ma reconnaissance.

Puis ce fut au tour de mes amis. Je commençais par Jessica qui était la première à se présenter devant moi. Je la remerciai même si je m'étais sentie un peu mal à l'aise mais son cadeau était très beau, puis se fut au tour de Ben, Tyler, Mike et enfin Lauren qui se contenta d'un signe de loin. Elle n'osait plus m'approcher car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire de temps à autres.

**-Bon les amis, ce n'est pas que nous nous embêtons mais nous devons retourner chez-nous.** Lança Alice en se relevant. Nous avons de la famille qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

**-Vous leur transmettrez mon bonjour,** leur signifia Emmett**. Et ma gratitude également**.

**-Ce sera fait**. Lui dit Alice avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je le vis hocher la tête et elle nous fit un signe de main nous souhaitant bonne nuit à tous avant de repartir par le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en arrivant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement. Les garçons reprirent leurs guitares et au bout d'un moment, les yeux piquèrent et la fatigue se fit sentir. Chacun tour à tour, prit congé. Il ne restait plus que Emmett, Angela, Ben et moi avant que le couple d'amis ne décide de rendre une petite visite à Morphée. Il ne resta plus que nous deux et l'ambiance vira de complicité amicale en un moment plus intime. Il me prit par la taille alors que je me trouvai à ses côtés et sans effort il me souleva pour que je me retrouve sur ses genoux.

**-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Emmett. Ce n'est ni prudent, ni très sain**. Chuchotai-je troublée.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu me plais et je sais que je te plais également. **

**-Mais il y a Rosalie.** Lui rétorquai-je alors qu'il me caressait la joue avec tendresse.

**-Il n'y a plus Rosalie, ma tante et mon oncle sont venus la chercher ce soir. Elle part vivre en Alaska dans notre famille. **

**-Sérieusement ? **

**-Oui, sérieusement. **

**-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pas à cause de moi, j'espère ? **

-**En partie c'est pour toi. L'autre raison est que aussi agréable fut notre histoire à ses débuts, ces derniers temps je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'étais qu'une image qu'elle aimait afficher et je ne supportais plus cela. J'en ai réellement pris conscience vendredi dernier. Je me sens bien avec toi Bella. Tu es tout ce que je recherche chez la personne avec qui je veux partager ma vie.**

-**Tu vois un peu loin, non ? **

**-Je ne crois pas. Je sais que tu as senti toi aussi cette chose étrange entre nous. Lorsque cette connexion se met en marche et que plus rien ne compte. Je l'ai senti lorsque je t'ai chanté cette chanson et lorsque nous dansions. **

**-Ça me fait un peu peur. **

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu dois juste te laisser porter par le courant et tout se passera bien. **

**-Si tu le dis**. Répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il me serra contre lui et je le sentis respirer mon odeur. Cette sensation de bien être, qui avait tendance à s'incruster lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, m'envahit de nouveau et il n'y avait même plus d'ombre gênante planant au dessus de ma tête. C'était reposant, soulageant, c'était comme si tout prenait un sens. J'allais m'endormir lorsqu'il me dit :

**-Bella, allons sous la tente. Tu seras plus à ton aise. **

**-Oui, je dois d'abord soulager ma vessie et je te rejoins**. Lui répondis-je en me levant.

J'allais partir dans les bois lorsqu'il me retint par la main. Il m'approcha de lui, son regard était profondément intense et cela m'hypnotisa de nouveau. Avec beaucoup de tendresse et de délicatesse, qui tranchaient avec sa physionomie, il plaça ses mains autour de mon visage avant de me donner notre tout premier baiser.

C'était doux, délicat, tendre, attentionné et amoureux. Un millier de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres m'assaillirent. Mon cœur s'emballa, mes jambes devinrent cotonneuses. Je tenais debout seulement parce qu'il me retenait puissamment dans ses bras. Si un simple sourire parvenait à me liquéfier, ce baiser était absolument indescriptible. J'avais la sensation que je pouvais mourir pour lui tellement l'explosion en moi était forte. Je l'aimais, sans aucun doute possible. J'étais irrémédiablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse d'Emmett Cullen.

Il mit fin à notre premier baiser et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir dans ses bras.

**-Tu comprends pourquoi je te dis que nous passerons notre vie ensemble.** Me dit-il dans un état quasi similaire au mien. Je hochai seulement la tête, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

**-Va faire ce que tu as à faire et reviens moi vite**. Me congédia-t-il gentiment avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

Mécaniquement je me retournai et m'avançai dans les bois. Je marchai droit devant moi, me repassant en boucle ce baiser qu'il venait de me donner. C'était juste magique, surnaturel et transcendant à la fois. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de ce que j'avais ressenti.

Lorsque je revins sur terre, métaphoriquement parlant, je me rendis compte que j'avais été un peu trop loin. Je décidais de soulager ma vessie à l'endroit même afin de retourner plus vite vers lui, en espérant ne pas me perdre, bien entendu. J'espérai qu'il ne s'endorme pas avant mon retour, juste au cas où je vienne réellement à me perdre. Après tout il m'attendait, j'avais peut-être une chance de ne pas passer la nuit perdue et seule au milieu de ces bois obscurs.

J'allais déboutonner mon pantalon lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Cela me mit en panique, seule la nuit dans une foret il y avait de quoi susciter la peur.

Sans que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait, je sentis une forte pression autour de ma gorge en même temps qu'une douleur intense dans mon dos puis seulement un grognement guttural me parvint. Je me saisis d'effroi en réalisant que Rosalie était devant moi. C'est elle qui me tenait par la gorge et mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Ce n'était absolument pas normal et je fus transie de terreur. Je ne pouvais même pas parler ou appeler à l'aide tellement sa prise autour de ma gorge était puissante.

**-Tu m'a volé Emmett sale petite pute.** **Si je ne l'ai pas tu ne l'auras pas non plus !** Grogna-t-elle de nouveau.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une bête sauvage et c'est ce qu'elle était présentement. J'avais peur, j'étais prise de panique parce que la menace qu'elle venait de m'adresser paraissait tout à fait à propos. Je le ressentais jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles.

J'entendis un autre grognement me parvenir derrière moi, beaucoup plus féroce celui-là.

**-Lâche-la Rosalie ou je te jure que tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever !** C'était Emmett et le ton qu'il employait me donna des sueurs froides.

**-C'est pour ça que tu m'as jetée ! Pour cette petite pute humaine ! **

**-Relâche-la Rosalie. Je t'assure que je ne plaisante pas ! **

**-Ecoute le Rose,** entendis-je, derrière elle cette fois. C'était la voix plus calme et pondérée d'Edward.

**-Rose ne fais pas de bêtise, s'il te plaît. Pense à la famille.** Plaida Alice en s'approchant. Je pouvais la voir et Jasper juste derrière elle, l'air un peu sauvage.

**-La famille, parlons en de la famille ! Vous m'envoyez en Alaska tout ça pour qu'il puisse roucouler tranquillement avec sa salope humaine. **

**-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Rose. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui pour lui et tu le sais parfaitement.** Plaida Jasper.

**-Je ne veux pas y croire ! C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené à Carlisle, c'est moi sa compagne **! Hurla-t-elle en resserrant d'avantage sa main autour de mon cou.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et la panique prit un nouveau stade, j'étais bien au-delà de terrifiée ou apeurée. J'essayai de me débattre mais sans effet, elle ne faiblit pas une seule seconde et mes tentatives de coups afin de me libérer n'arrivaient que d'avantage à me faire mal à moi en plus de puiser dans mes réserves d'oxygène plus que mise à mal.

-**Arrêtes, tu es en train de la tuer! Si tu fais ça, il ne te le pardonnera jamais et nous non plus**, argua Alice. **Tu auras tout perdu. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?! **

**-J'en ai plus rien à faire. Si tu ne me reviens pas je la tuerai. Je te promets que je la tuerai. **

**-Laisse-la respirer et nous repartirons ensemble**. Se résigna Emmett. Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Même si par cette action il me sauvait la vie, je ne voyais que le moment où il repartirait avec elle, ce qui était paradoxale puisque j'étais en train de mourir.

**-Tu dis ça seulement pour que je la relâche. **

**-Si tu la tues nous n'aurons aucun avenir ensemble**, lui retourna-t-il.

**-Je la lâche et on s'en va tout les deux ? **

**-Oui Rosie**, affirma-t-il.

Il était à présent à côté de nous et malgré mon esprit brumeux à cause du manque d'air, je pus encore distinguer sa silhouette. Je me sentais partir loin, je me sentais faible, je n'avais plus d'énergie, je voyais des taches lumineuses à travers l'obscurité qui m'engloutissait littéralement, je ne ressentais même plus la douleur. Elle desserra ses doigts de ma gorge et me relâcha complètement.

**-Elle se réveille**, entendis-je au loin.

**-Bella, amour. Réveilles toi ma puce.** J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, je me sentais ankylosée, j'avais mal à la gorge. Quelque chose de posé sur mon visage me gênait en plus de ce puissant afflux d'oxygène qui me coupait la respiration.

**-Détends toi Bella, ce n'est qu'un masque à oxygène**. Entendis-je à ma droite.

Je vis les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes penchées au dessus de moi. Je les voyais mal mais je reconnus Emmett qui était plus près que tous les autres.

**-Ma douce, je suis là. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être plus prudent. Je savais qu'elle risquait de s'en prendre à toi. Je suis tellement désolé.** Se lamenta-t-il.

Tout me revint en tête instantanément. Rosalie, la forêt, sa main autour de ma gorge et toutes ces choses surprenantes que j'avais pu constater.

Malgré mon incompréhension par rapport à tout ça, je pris la main d'Emmett dans la mienne. Je n'aimais pas le sentir aussi désespéré, lui qui était la joie de vivre personnifiée et j'avais moi-même besoin d'être apaisée également. J'avais peur qu'il ne me quitte, qu'il retourne avec elle, bien que son visage me démontrait très clairement qu'il était très inquiet et perdu à la fois.

**-Elle ne t'en veut pas mais elle n'aime pas te sentir aussi désemparé**, lui dit Jasper. Je fus surprise qu'il arrive à résumer tout ce que je ressentais alors que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche.

**-C'est vrai ?** Demanda Emmett à son frère. Je vis le blond hocher la tête. **Cependant elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Il va falloir que tu lui expliques tout. **Emmett plongea son regard peiné dans le mien et me dit.

**-Je vais tout te raconter mais pour le moment tu as besoin de te remettre et de te reposer. **

**-Nous nous occupons de l'histoire qu'on racontera. Pour ses amis, tu l'auras ramenée chez son père, suite à une gueule de bois. Désolée mais il n'y a qu'avec cette version qu'ils ne viendront pas s'assurer que tu vas bien.** M'expliqua Alice. **Avec Jasper, nous irons sur place avant qu'ils ne se réveillent pour récupérer le Hummer et ranger vos affaires. Pour le Shérif, Esmé tu devrais l'appeler et lui dire qu'on la garde aujourd'hui parce qu'on lui a préparé une petite surprise. **

**-Je ferais ça au petit matin**, confirma la femme du docteur Cullen que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais bizarrement je leur faisais confiance. Je dus me rendormir car je me réveillais dans une nouvelle pièce cette fois et je n'avais plus cette gêne sur mon visage. Je voulus me redresser mais Emmett m'en empêcha.

**-Reste allongée. Esmé va t'apporter quelque chose à manger. Du bouillon car pour le moment c'est tout ce que tu pourras avaler à cause de ta gorge. **

**-Que…** je ne parvins pas à parler parce qu'une douleur vive et tranchante dans ma gorge m'en empêcha.

**-Emmett raconte lui maintenant**. Lui conseilla Alice que je n'avais pas vue et qui pourtant était assise sur le lit à ma droite.

**-Elle le prendra bien. Elle est ta compagne, alors non elle ne te rejettera pas**. Lui dit-elle avec sympathie.

**-Bien,** souffla-t-il en me prenant la main. **Bella, comme tu as pu t'en douter et plus encore la nuit dernière, nous sommes différents. **Je fermai les yeux, acquiesçant silencieusement. **En fait nous sommes… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, moi ! **Déclara-t-il en direction de sa sœur.

**-Avec douceur Emmett.** Lui conseilla-t-elle.

**-T'en a de bonnes toi,** s'agaça-t-il.

Moi aussi je m'agaçai qu'il tergiverse alors que j'attendais.

**-Bella, nous sommes des vampires et non ce n'est pas une blague**, me déballa-t-il d'une traite.

J'ouvris de grands yeux pensant qu'il se foutait de moi.

**-C'est vrai Bella, mais tu n'as pas a être effrayée. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal et tu ne risques absolument rien avec nous. **Reprit Alice.

Sentant ma perplexité face à cette révélation que je n'accréditai pas. Elle m'expliqua ce qu'étaient les vampires, les dons qu'ils possédaient tous, ainsi que ceux plus particuliers de certains d'entre eux, notamment elle, Jasper et Edward. Pour ce dernier j'eus un affolement soudain mais elle me rassura en me certifiant que je n'avais rien à redouter de ce côté-là, parce qu'il semblerait que je sois la seule personne sur cette planète capable de lui soustraire mes pensées. Je me demandai si elle me disait ça pour me rassurer ou si vraiment c'était vrai. Car malheureusement, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que les propos totalement farfelus qu'elle me rapportait, étaient on ne peut plus vrais étant donné qu'elle m'en apporta les preuves visuelles et concrètes qu'il me fallait pour accepter cette histoire abracadabrante.

Lorsqu'elle m'eut tout raconté, notamment sur leur particularité spécifique concernant leur alimentation, elle nous laissa Emmett et moi.

Il me regarda plein d'appréhension. Je me relevai avec difficulté quand même, car mon dos me faisait mal. Il voulut me recoucher mais je m'y opposai, alors il m'aida. Je pus constater également que j'étais dans un pyjama de soie blanche, j'en conclus que l'on m'avait changée pendant que je dormais.

**-C'est Esmé qui s'est chargée de toi, elle t'a prêté l'un de ses pyjamas**.

Qui ne devait pas servir beaucoup, pensais-je, puisqu'ils ne dormaient jamais. Ceci dit, je pense que j'aurai l'occasion d'assouvir cette curiosité plus tard.

Une fois assise sur le lit, je retins sa main et lui fit signe de se mettre près de moi. Il s'assit juste à mes côtés et me regarda avec toujours cette inquiétude dans le regard. Je levai ma main jusqu'à sa joue et je la caressai tendrement. Ce froid qui m'avait troublé auparavant me semblait **désormais** naturel. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit ma caresse en penchant sa tête dans ma main.

**-Tu ne vas pas avoir peur et me rejeter alors ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête. Comment pourrais-je après avoir eu la définition exacte de ce qu'il était pour moi ? Je l'avais ressenti depuis son rapprochement et plus encore lorsque nous nous étions embrassés. D'ailleurs ses lèvres étaient tout ce que je désirai **maintenant **afin de le rassurer et de me sentir encore une fois bien vivante.

De mon autre main, j'attrapai son visage et l'approchai du mien. Il nous déplaça de façon à pouvoir m'embrasser sans me blesser. Je me retrouvai de nouveau allongée sur le lit, il prit place au dessus de moi, reposant son corps sur ses avant bras afin de ne pas m'écraser et ne pas me faire mal au dos, puis il m'embrassa enfin. Je me sentis partir dans un autre monde mais cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle sensation qui s'ajouta aux autres. J'avais envie de lui, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, je voulais le sentir en moi, c'était intense et complètement illogique vu mon état physique et émotionnel. J'aurai dû vouloir prendre du recul, réfléchir comme je le faisais dans des situations compliquées. Mais non, je le voulais, je voulais satisfaire ce besoin qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je me rendis compte que je le caressai un peu partout où mes mains pouvaient aller.

-**Doucement ma belle,** me dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres avec ce sourire ravageur et coquin. **Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux mais pas maintenant. On va attendre que tu te rétablisses et il te faudra être en forme parce que je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en remettras pas aussi vite qu'avec cet incident là.** J'éclatai de rire, cela fut douloureux mais je n'avais pas pu me contenir.

**-Emmett, si tu veux qu'elle reparle, il va falloir qu'elle économise sa voix et les rires ne sont pas conseillés non plus. Et puis, prends une position plus décente en ma présence, je te prie !** Le sermonna Esmé qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il me fit une moue adorable juste avant de se relever, alors que je me moquais gentiment de lui.

**-Carlisle a dit qu'après le bouillon tu devrais commencer à aller mieux. Il veut que tu gardes le silence pour le moment. Je t'ai amené un bloc note et un stylo pour communiquer en attendant. J'ai aussi des sirops à te donner et une pommade à te passer dans le dos. Je suppose qu' Emmett pourra s'en charger. Sans dérapages, **ajouta-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Emmett leva les mains en avant comme pour se défendre et répliqua.

**-Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, ce n'est pas moi.**

Je lui tirai la langue alors que « sa mère » le grondait. Elle se retourna et je vis une lueur taquine passer dans son regard lorsqu'elle me surprit.

**-Et pendant que j'y pense, bienvenue dans la famille.** Me dit-elle en se penchant et en m'étreignant affectueusement.

Je me sentis un peu gauche et mon air ahuri fit rire Emmett. En se relevant elle me dit :

**-Je vais te trouver une petite clochette pour me sonner quand tu auras besoin de quelque chose.**

Devant ma grimace elle reprit.

**-Emmett s'en chargera également alors. Bon je vous laisse et pas de bêtises tous les deux. Je sais ce qu'est le début d'une relation entre compagnon mais pour le moment Bella, c'est repos total**.

Je me mis à rougir d'embarras encore une fois devant l'allusion à peine voilée d'Esmé. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire amusé et disparut en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-**Tu as entendu petite dépravée, pas de cochonneries pour le moment.** Je haussai les sourcils puis j'attrapai le bloc note.

**-**_**Rappelles-toi tes paroles parce que moi je m'en souviendrai**__._ Écrivis-je.

**-Mais non, ma beauté. Au fait, tu as perdu ça !** Me dit-il en me remettant ma chaîne avec mon pendentif. Instinctivement je portai ma main à mon cou et je lui fis une grimace désolée.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce genre de babiole réagit mal à la force vampirique. **

Je me redressais avec difficulté, les muscles de mon dos me faisant atrocement souffrir à chaque mouvement. Il remit la chaîne autour de mon cou et embrassa ma nuque avant de réarranger mes cheveux. Juste ce petit baiser me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je pris mon stylo et griffonnai.

**-**_**Tu peux me passer la pommade dans le dos. Ça tire et c'est un peu douloureux**_**. **

**-Je sens que ça va me plaire,** s'amusa-t-il me gratifiant d'un sourire coquin.

Je défis les boutons de la chemise en soie tout en le cherchant du regard, puis je la retirai avec un sourire malicieux. Lorsque je le vis baisser ses yeux sur ma poitrine et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, je pris mon stylo et lui écrivis vite fait.

**-**_**C'est dans mon dos que tu dois passer la pommade. Pas de cochonneries Cullen**_**. **

**-En plus d'être dépravée, tu es sadique**. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire narquois et me tournai comme je pus sur le ventre.

Je le vis se frotter les mains énergiquement l'une sur l'autre afin de se les réchauffer. J'appréciai cette délicate attention. Il prit la pommade et s'en badigeonna les mains.

Il les passa en douceur sur mon dos et le contact de sa peau, moins froide qu'habituellement, me soulagea nettement aux endroits douloureux. Je posai ma tête sur mes bras et fermai les yeux afin de profiter au maximum de cette petite séance obligatoire de massage.

Emmett avait sans douté décidé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce sans tarder car ses mains se baladèrent un peu partout sur mon dos puis descendirent sur mes flancs avant de passer presque par « inadvertance » sur le renflement de ma poitrine écrasée sur le matelas. Je souris, amusée par cette tentative de corruption.

Lorsque je ne sentis plus ses mains sur mon corps, je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il venait de retirer son tee-shirt et j'en tombais la mâchoire.

Il me retourna sur le lit tout en douceur, me faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Je lui souris d'avantage, encore plus amusée. Il s'installa à califourchon sur moi, avec un air joueur incrusté sur le visage. Il se pencha en avant, alors que mes yeux ne savaient plus où se poser, hésitant entre son torse incroyablement sculpté, ses lèvres tentatrices ou son regard taquin mais profond. Je finis par les fermer et profiter du baiser qu'il me donna.

Mes mains partirent à nouveau sur ce torse de Dieu Grec et je fus encore une fois prise d'une incroyable pulsion de m'unir à lui. Même si mon dos me faisait mal, la douleur était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis sur l'instant.

**-Bella, Emmett arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous attribue Jasper comme chaperon **! Grogna Alice derrière la porte. Je fis la grimace, imitée par Emmett.

**-J'ai vu ça aussi et pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel Miss Swan, ça ne changera rien à ma menace. **

Je pris le bloc à côté de moi et écrivis à Emmett.

**- P**_**utain la vie ici ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours entre un empathe, un télépathe et une voyante. **_

**-C'est même carrément l'enfer certaines fois**, confirma-t-il. **Mais lorsque tu iras mieux, je connais un très bon endroit où l'on aura la paix,** me susurra-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter et créant un élan vif et soudain de douleur dans mon dos.

**-Désolé, je suis de chaperonnage aujourd'hui.** Nous lança Jasper en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise à droite de mon lit. Je me protégeais la poitrine comme je le pus en me sentant affreusement gênée de sa présence à nos côtés alors que nous étions à moitié nus Emmett et moi.

**-Tourne toi deux minutes le temps qu'elle soit un peu plus présentable !** Fulmina Emmett qui avait perçu mon malaise.

Je vis Jasper me lancer un petit clin d'œil avant de s'exécuter et ceci sans même s'excuser. Apparemment les Cullen n'avait pas le même sens de la pudeur que moi. Emmett m'aida à renfiler ma chemise tout en s'amusant de la situation alors que je lui jetais des regards noirs. Il alla dans l'un des tiroirs d'une commode et en sortit un nouveau tee-shirt. J'en fus un peu déçue mais pour ma santé mentale il était sans doute préférable qu'il soit plus présentable lui aussi. Quand je disais qu' Emmett Cullen était sexy et hot, j'étais encore loin du compte.

-**Tu pourras en profiter bientôt**, me taquina Jasper. **Si tu suis les conseils de Carlisle ça ira vite. **Je lui retournai une grimace gênée puis reportai mon attention sur Emmett.

J'espérais pouvoir reparler rapidement parce que ça commençait à m'agacer cette façon de communiquer. Je pris mon carnet et demandai à Emmett.

_**- Que s'est-il passé lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance ? **_

Il le lut et je vis qu'il n'était pas très enjoué pour m'en parler. Je repris le carnet de ses mains et le transmis à Jasper. Il regarda son frère puis m'expliqua.

**- J'ai dû jouer de mon don pour que**** Rosalie te libère. Mais au moment où elle t'a lâchée et que tu t'es évanouie, Emmett a eu peur et il est devenu fou. Il s'est jeté sur elle et nous l'avons empêché juste à temps de la tuer. Edward l'a conduite chez nos cousins Dénali. Elle restera là bas sous surveillance le temps que … tout s'arrange ici**. Je haussai les sourcils en signe d'interrogation suite à son hésitation.

**-C'est une discussion que tu devras avoir avec Em, lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta voix.**

J'acquiesçai un peu frustrée mais le remerciai quand même de m'avoir expliqué.

En début d'après midi, Carlisle vint m'ausculter. Je n'avais pas été autorisée à parler jusqu'alors.

-**Bella comment te sens-tu** ? Me demanda-t-il.

-**Je vais un peu mieux**, répondis-je avec une voix beaucoup trop rauque par rapport à mon timbre habituel.

**-Tu as mal quand tu parles ? **

**-Non mais ça accroche un peu**, lui avouai-je.

**-C'est normal ça va passer. Ne force pas trop sur ta voix et d'ici encore une à deux bonnes journées il n'y paraîtra plus. **

**-Merci docteur**.

**-Appelle moi Carlisle, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. **Me répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

**-Euh, oui.** Bafouillai-je.

J'avais encore un peu de mal avec ce concept mais je pense que j'allais m'y habituer rapidement, vu que de toute façon il était hors de question que je me passe d'Emmett.

**-Où est Emmett ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Il chasse, il ne va plus tarder. Pour ton dos ? **

**-Ça va, j'ai beaucoup moins mal que ce matin. Les antalgiques plus la pomma des font effet**, répondis-je.

**-Tu as un bel hématome dans pratiquement toute la surface dorsale. Il va mettre un peu de temps à se résorber mais je te laisse la pommade pour le moment. Tant que la douleur sera là tu n'hésites pas. Il faudra également que tu passes à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine, je te ferai une radio de contrôle juste pour voir que rien ne s'est déplacé.**

**-D'accord doc… Carlisle,** me repris-je. Il me sourit et me dit.** Tu peux quitter le lit mais au moindre signe de fatigue tu te reposes. **

Je hochai la tête alors que je sautais au pied du lit.

**-Salut p'pa !** Claironnai-je en rentrant.

**-Bella ?** Répondit-il étonné en penchant la tête hors de la cuisine**. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta voix. **

**-Je.. heu…**

**-On a fait un concours de karaoké et il semblerait qu'elle ait trop présumé de ses cordes vocales, **mentit Emmett avec aplomb. **Bonjour chef Swan. **

**-Bonjour … Emmett ? C'est bien ça ? **

**-Oui shérif.** Répondit-il tout sourire.

**-Tu fais quoi ?** Demandai-je à mon père.

**-J'essaie de me faire à manger mais je crois que je m'y suis mal pris. **

**-Laisse, je m'en occupe**. Répliquai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-**Tu veux une bière ?** Proposa mon paternel à Emmett.

**-Non merci, je ne bois pas.** Refusa celui-ci poliment.

**-Sportif ? **

**-Avant oui, mais je me suis blessé au genou depuis le sport c'est juste à la télé. **

**-Tu as pourtant une belle carrure, c'est dommage. Tu faisais quoi ? **

**-J'étais quaterback. **

**-OH ! Foot !** S'exclama mon père avec l'œil brillant. J'adressai discrètement un clin d'œil à mon compagnon dans le dos de Charlie.

**-Tu viens regarder le match de samedi. **

**-Les texans de Houston contre les Titans** ?

**-Oui c'est une rediff mais je n'ai pas pu le regarder. **Si tu connais le score ne me dit rien ! Le menaça Charlie en le précédent dans le salon.

**-Non je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, j'étais avec Bella. **

**-Ben ça tombe bien. Je l'aime bien ton ami Bella. **Déclara mon père ravi d'avoir un partenaire de télé avec qui il pourra commenter le match.

**-Ça tombe bien puisqu'il est un peu plus que mon ami maintenant**.

Mon père se retourna avec son visage de « je le savais ou je te l'avais bien dit » qui étaient à peu de choses près identiques. Je lui destinais un sourire mi-moqueur, mi ravi avant de m'en retourner à mes casseroles.

Je rejoignis mon père avec une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise que je lui remis avant de prendre place dans le canapé à côté d'Emmett. Je pris soin d'enlever mes chaussures avant de me caler contre lui. Sans quitter la télé des yeux il passa son bras autour de moi. Je vis mon père nous jeter un coup d'œil furtif.

**-Vous ne mangez pas ? **

**-Non, on a déjà mangé**, lui répondis-je.

**-En tout cas je te félicite Emmett, c'est la première fois que je vois ma fille rester pour un match. **

**-N'en prends pas trop l'habitude non plus. C'est juste exceptionnel aujourd'hui.** Il me lança un sourire alors qu' Emmett m'embrassa le front avant que leur attention ne se reporte sur la télé car une action était en train de se passer.

**-Bella, réveilles toi. **

**-Hum, Emmett,** m'étirai-je en souriant de contentement.

**-Et papa aussi !** Entendis-je mon père juste à côté. Mon esprit fut tout de suite plus alerte.

**-Je vais rentrer ma puce. Je passe te chercher demain pour aller en cours. **

**-Oui si tu veux,** répondis-je.

**-Bon je vais me coucher, Bella ne tarde pas trop.** Me conseilla mon père. **Emmett au plaisir. **

**-Bonne nuit chef,** répondit mon petit ami… compagnon ? Enfin tout ça à la fois.

Je raccompagnai Emmett dehors sur le pas de la porte il me prit dans ses bras.

**-J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Tu vas me manquer cette nuit. **

**-J'ai hâte aussi**. Lui retournai-je. **En tout cas tu as plu à mon père et le coup du football tu aurais pas pu mieux tomber. **

**-Mais je suis fan de foot et je pratique, enfin j'essaie, avec la famille. **

**-Cela veux dire que je vais devoir te partager avec mon père tous les week-ends pendant la saison ? J'espère que tu vas aussi me consacrer un peu de temps ?! **Ajoutai-je sur un ton un peu moins enjoué.

**-Choisir entre le foot et toi, franchement t'es un peu dure là.** Se moqua-t-il. Puis il m'embrassa avant que je ne réplique quelque chose de bien cinglant.

**-Vas dormir, je te veux en forme et bien reposée demain**. Me dit-il après un dernier petit baiser. Il attendit que je rentre avant de repartir. J'aimai toutes ces petites attentions presque anodines mais qui me touchaient particulièrement. J'avais la sensation de devenir comme Angela, une petite chose toute mièvre lorsqu'il était là.

Lorsque je refermai la porte après un dernier petit coucou à Emmett, mon père me fit sursauter.

**-Je l'aime bien cet Emmett. **

**-Oh ! Papa tu m'as fait peur**. **Je croyais que tu étais monté te coucher**.

**-J'attendais qu'il s'en aille pour te dire que j'ai eu la visite de Paul ce matin. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?**

**-Prendre de tes nouvelles, il avait l'air de s'inquiéter**.

**-C'était juste pour prendre la température. Il s'est invité pour notre petite soirée samedi et il a été un peu rude avec moi. Emmett l'a remis à sa place. **

**-J'avais cru comprendre quelque chose comme ça**. **Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il cesse de te harceler. Il m'a parlé d'Emmett en me disant qu'il fallait que je me méfie de lui et de sa famille. Enfin il était un peu incohérent et je lui ai répondu que tu étais assez grande pour choisir tes petits amis et que j'estimai beaucoup le docteur Cullen. Bref je l'ai mis gentiment à la porte. Je pense qu'entre Emmett samedi et moi ce matin, tu devrais être tranquille. **

**-Je l'espère, en tout cas merci papa. **

-**C'est normal. En tout cas je te le redis, je l'aime bien ce garçon et je pense qu'il saura faire attention à toi, il est plein d'égards envers toi et j'apprécie. **

**-Oui c'est quelqu'un de bien.** Répondis-je avec un petit sourire à la fois tendre et gêné. **Je vais me coucher je suis un peu fatiguée. **

**-Bonne nuit ma chérie. **

**-Bonne nuit papa. **

**-Ça va faire jaser au lycée de nous voir arriver tous les deux. **Commentai-je en montant dans le Hummer.

**-Tes amis s'en doutent quant aux autres ils s'y feront et puis on s'en fout. Non ? **

**-Bien sûr, c'est juste que je vais devoir subir les questions et les réflexions de tout le monde. **

**-Tu veux qu'on reste discret ? **

**-Certainement pas !** Répondis-je déterminée**. Je vais te remettre tout ça en place et très vite. Au fait Edward est revenu ? **

**-Ouais ce matin. **

**-Et alors pour Rosalie ? **

**-Elle fulmine mais Edward a apparemment réussi à la calmer et puis avec les cousines elle va être bien prise en charge. **

**-Je me sens mal pour elle, **avouai-je.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est toi ma compagne. Je n'avais pas à choisir, c'est comme ça. Et puis elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi comme elle veut le faire croire, elle ne voulait seulement pas remettre sa vie en question. Rosalie à un gros problème d'ego. Elle est très belle et ne tolère pas qu'on puisse lui faire de l'ombre, sans parler de sa jalousie concernant ton humanité. Elle a été transformée dans des conditions assez pénibles, je l'admets. Pour faire court elle s'est faite violer par son promis et ses copains qui l'avaient laissée pour morte. C'est Carlisle par compassion et pour Edward qui l'avait transformée. **

**-Pour Edward ? **

**-Oui, Edward a toujours été seul et Carlisle a culpabilisé lorsqu'il a rencontré Esmé. Alors quand il a vu Rosalie, il a pensé que sa beauté pourrait plaire à Edward. Mais en plus d'être difficile, Edward a pu voir la nature profonde de Rosalie à travers ses pensées et cela ne s'est jamais fait entre eux. Un jour elle m'a trouvé, bien amoché, résistant comme je le pouvais à l'attaque d'un ours affamé. Elle a tué l'ours et m'a ramené à Carlisle. Je lui plaisais physiquement et c'est la seule raison qui fait qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai été hypnotisé par sa beauté et jusqu'à peu cela avait été suffisant. Mais en plus d'en avoir un peu ras le bol de devoir toujours paraître pour lui plaire, je t'ai trouvée. Tu m'as toujours plu depuis le premier jour où tu es apparue dans cette cafétéria. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à me rebeller. Et lorsque nous avons passé cette soirée ensemble et que j'ai su avec certitude qui tu étais vraiment pour moi, je ne pouvais plus me contenter de Rosalie. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant. **

**-Depuis le jour de la cafet' ? **

**-Oui, ce jour là tu m'as attiré mais au départ j'ai cru que tu avais flashé sur Edward, comme la majorité des filles en fait. **

**-Ça ne risque pas**. Répliquai-je avec force.

Il tourna la tête vers moi surpris.

**-Edward est beau garçon c'est un fait, mais il est trop BCBG, trop… Comment dirais-je, trop maniéré pour qu'il puisse me plaire. Et puis notre première rencontre n'a pas été très agréable non plus et cela m'a conforté dans l'idée que je m'étais faite de lui. J'avais la sensation qu'il allait me bouffer crue et maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation. **

**-Effectivement, heureusement qu'il a un contrôle exemplaire parce que nous nous serions seulement croisés.** Commenta-t-il en réprimant un frisson que je pus voir distinctement.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et Emmett se gara à côté de la Volvo.

**-Encore une chose avant que l'on descende. De quoi doit-on parler ? Ça m'a travaillé toute la nuit. **Le questionnai-je**. **

**-Je pense que l'endroit n'est pas très approprié pour cela. **

**-Em, je m'en fous de l'endroit et apparemment, ils sont déjà tous au courant. Ne me laisse pas ruminer ça toute la journée, s'il te plaît. **

**-En fait, c'est… Enfin, tu es ma compagne, ma compagne d'éternité dans sa définition exacte et complète et pour le moment tu es humaine. **

**-Oui et alors ?**

**-C'est juste que je voulais savoir si tu viendrais me rejoindre dans cette vie. Dans la mienne, **rajouta-t-il sans oser formuler clairement sa pensée que je compris tout de même.

**-Ben oui. Je pensais que ça coulait de source. Non ? **

-**Tu veux vraiment devenir comme nous ?**

**-Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas me passer de toi et en tant qu'humaine ça risque d'être compliqué. De plus je vais finir par vieillir et être plus âgée que toi en apparence et il est hors de question que je passe pour une couguar.** Lui expliquai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. **Cependant si j'avais une requête à formuler, je voudrais seulement attendre un peu, histoire de profiter encore de mes parents et de faire les choses bien pour eux. Je ne leur épargnerai pas la peine que ma disparition va susciter mais j'aimerai organiser cela au mieux, que personne ne se sente coupable de cela. Tu comprends ?**

**-Parfaitement, nous prendrons le temps dont tu auras besoin pour te préparer. **Me dit-il sérieusement.

Puis il m'embrassa et je pus ressentir tout l'amour qu'il me destinait dans ce baiser.

Alice ouvrit ma porte mettant fin au baiser sulfureux qui s'annonçait.

-**Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ça allait merveilleusement bien avant que tu nous interrompes. Encore une fois**, ajoutai-je en insistant bien.

Elle me retourna un sourire sarcastique tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

**-Bella**, m'accueillit sobrement Jasper avec un ton un peu coincé.

**-Jasper**, repris-je sur le même ton en lui faisant une petite courbette qui l'amusa ainsi qu'Emmett et Alice.

**-Salut Edward**, repris-je à l'attention du télépathe qui était resté silencieux.

**-Bella, content de voir que tu vas mieux. **

**-Contente moi aussi**. Répondis-je un peu détachée car je vis arriver Lauren et Jess qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

**-L'interrogatoire va commencer.** Tiquai-je en voyant leurs sourires de conspiratrices.

**-Il semblerait**, renchérit Jasper.

**-Ce n'est pas ta relation avec Emmett qui les intéresse.** M'informa-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

**-En parlant de ça tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? Que je puisse avoir la paix pour la semaine à venir. **

**-Ça ne risque pas !** Se récria-t-il. **Et** **je te déconseille de le faire Em, sinon je saurais me venger à hauteur du préjudice. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'elles ont en tête**. Grimaça Edward.

**-Moi si**, répliquai-je malicieusement.

**-Bella !** M'appelèrent mes deux amies agitant leurs mains comme si je ne les avais pas vu tout en s'approchant de nous.

**-Tu vas mieux ?** Me demanda Lauren avec sarcasme.

**-Mouais ça va, j'ai survécu**. Répondis-je avec malice.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ta voix est bizarre**. Questionna Jess.

**-J'ai attrapé un coup de froid, c'est pour ça que j'ai été malade en fait,** mentis-je mais je préférais ce mensonge à ma soit disant gueule de bois.

**-Mince moi qui avait l'intention de te charrier avec ça**. Rétorqua Lauren un peu déçue.

**-C'est loupé**… Répliquai-je avant de me faire couper la parole par Jess.

**-Alors t'as réussi** ? Demanda-t-elle à Emmett.

**-Bien sûr, qui pourrait résister à ce corps si hot et sexy**, répliqua-t-il en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je compris qu'il m'avait entendue le soir avant qu'il ne débarque et je souris. Quel coup du sort quand même quand j'y repensais.

**-Pas Bella, c'est exactement ce qu'elle pensait de toi.** Lâcha perfidement Lauren qui avait apparemment décidé de faire de moi sa cible de la journée.

-**Salut tout le monde**. Lança-t-elle aux autres Cullen en appuyant bien son regard sur Edward.

Lorsque je la vis lui faire une œillade, je sus que j'allais pouvoir me venger pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire et faire d'une pierre deux coups par la même occasion. J'en jubilai d'avance.

**-Bon on y va ! A plus,** lançai-je aux Cullen. **Au fait Edward tu me dois un service**. Lui appris-je avec un air calculateur.

**-Pourquoi te devrais-je un service ? **Me demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et surpris devant ma mine réjouie.

**-Demande à Alice elle te racontera.** Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

**-Mon pauvre Edward, tu vas en baver**, s'amusa Alice.

**-Tu l'as bien trouvée celle là !** Grommela-t-il à l'intention d'Emmett. Il devait sans doute avoir vu ce que je préparais.

**-Oui, je sais elle est parfaite**. Répliqua-t-il fièrement en m'embrassant le front devant tout le monde.

Alors que les filles nous devançaient, il me demanda.

**-C'est quoi ce service ? **

**-Je vais le débarrasser définitivement de toutes ses groupies**.

**-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? **

**-Je vais leur dire qu'il n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Qu'un beau jeune homme leur a ravi cette opportunité. **Lui racontai-je à l'oreille**. Ça lui apprendra à avoir voulu me bouffer et je tiens ma petite vengeance personnelle pour le cadeau de Lauren**. Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa devant tout le monde et pas sur le front cette fois-ci.

-**Tu sais que je t'aime toi**. Me déclara-t-il après avoir relâché mes lèvres.

**-Pas autant que moi, mon ours au cœur tendre.**

Les Cullen arrivèrent à notre niveau.

**-Je sens que la vie va être mouvementée dorénavant. D'ailleurs je change de camp**. Lança Jasper à ma hauteur.

**-Tu changes de camp** ?

**-Il prenait toujours les paris contre moi lorsque je montais un coup contre Edward**, m'expliqua Emmett. **Mais avec ton esprit impénétrable, c'est Eddy qui va morfler dorénavant**. S'amusa-t-il en frappant dans la main de son frère.

**-On verra bien**, répliqua le télépathe. **Elle n'est pas née la personne qui arrivera à me surprendre et Bella a beau me cacher ses pensées, je doute qu'elle puisse y parvenir. **

**-Elle vient de le faire**, démenti Jasper.

**-Girouette**, lâcha Edward.

**-Mauvais joueur,** répliqua Emmett en resserrant sa main sur ma taille afin de bien signifier à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble tandis que j'avançais au milieu des Cullen.

-**Bienvenue dans la famille Bella**, me gratifia Alice amusée elle aussi.

* * *

**N/B : IL EST OU LE LEMON ? INDIGNATION ! **

**N/A : ****Je me suis permise de laisser ton commentaire Til parce que j'ai littéralement éclatée de rire en le lisant ^_^ ... **Oui je sais que ça doit frustrer un peu lol Mais j'y vais en douceur avec ce couple. Jusqu'à peu je considérai Emmett seulement comme un grand frère… Il me faut un temps d'adaptation ^_^ lol 

**Bien sinon j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. C'était un défi pour moi car comme je le dis plus haut, je ne considérai Emmett que comme un grand frère. **

**Donc est-ce que je l'ai relevé et réussi ? Il n'y a que vous pour me le dire. **

**Je remercie encore Tulinarou pour son remarquable travail de bêta sur cette histoire. **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous ai mis les définitions des animaux totémiques dont je fais référence dans cette histoire.**

* * *

Cerf animal totem :

Le cerf est un animal impétueux, fougueux, vif et rapide, il est lié aux énergies printanières.  
Il est indépendant (Il vit à l'écart des biches, à part pendant la saison des amours).  
Le cerf a un coté sauvage et incontrôlable et aime se rendre digne et peut être fier.  
Le cerf est très réceptif et sensible à son environnement (peut-être grâce à ses bois).  
Intuitif et empathe, il est difficile de cacher au cerf ses sentiments, ses émotions.  
Emotif lui même, ses sentiments affleurent très vite;  
ces particularités font que le cerf sera souvent à même à comprendre les autres et à éprouver de la compassion, ayant lui même vécu intensément certaines situations.  
Le cerf bondit vite d'un endroit à un autre, les idées filent vite et bondissent, ce qui peut provoquer un manque d'écoute.

Ours animal totem :

L'ours est l'animal de l'introspection.  
Chaque année il rentre dans sa grotte et hiberne, il est d'une grande aide au travail intérieur.  
L'ours est aussi très pragmatique et très adaptable.  
Il peut repousser un peu la naissance de ses petits si jamais la nourriture n'est pas assez abondante.  
C'est un grand protecteur, il détient force et sagesse.  
En Europe l'ours est symbole royal.

* * *

**Je vous dis merci et à très bientôt.**

**Beti.**


End file.
